¿El prometido de Setsuna?
by Azuna Konoe
Summary: Un joven ha llegado a Mahora con solo un objetivo: hacer su mujer a Setsuna Sakurazaki ¿Como reaccionaran todos del 3-A a esto? Konosetsu y SetsunaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Holiwis lectores-san! n.n xD Esta vez, les traigo una historia Konosetsu que sinceramente no tengo idea como se me ocurrio xD**

 **También quería desearles una felices vacaciones a esas personas que no fueron vagas en la escuela y no se llevan ninguna materia :v (mi profe me regalo el 7 para pasar matemática x'DD).**

 **Bueno, no los entretengo más y espero que les guste y disfruten de este fic nwn**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, todo pertenece a Akamatsu-sensei, excepto mi OC.**

 **¿¡El Prometido de Setsuna!?**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Él estaba completamente tranquilo y un poco ansioso. Hacía años que él no veía a _esa_ persona, y tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo le hizo muy feliz.

Ahora mismo estaba viajando en un tren en el que estaban muchas personas y el olor que empezaba a producirse le provocaba mucha molestia. Se colocó suavemente sus auriculares en sus oídos y se puso a escuchar música, mientras apoyaba su rostro en la ventana del tren.

 _"_ _Espero verte pronto…"_ –Pensó él con una mirada perdida en el paisaje-

 ** _Academia Mahora; Entrada…_**

Ahora mismo, era la hora en la que todos los estudiantes debían apresurarse a llegar a la escuela, y por eso, todos los jóvenes adolescentes estaban corriendo como si fueran una manada de animales hacia las puertas de la entrada del edificio.

Dentro de ese gran número de estudiantes, se encontraban cuatro jóvenes que estaban corriendo los más rápido posible para llegar allí. Aquellos jovenzuelos eran Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki y su profesor, Negi Springfield.

"Oe Negi! Hay que apresurarnos, parece que esos otro estudiantes nos ganaran!" –Dijo Asuna-

Sin dar tiempo a responder, Asuna tomo a Negi del brazo, y haciendo uso de su gran capacidad física, fue corriendo a la velocidad del rayo hacia las puertas de entrada.

Setsuna y Konoka quedaron algo sorprendidas por la actitud de su amiga.

"También hay que apurarnos Secchan" –Dijo Konoka con su cálida sonrisa-

"Eh? S-Si" –Dijo Setsuna-

En ese momento, Konoka tomo suavemente la mano de Setsuna, provocando el sonrojo y sorpresa de está ultima, y como si fuera por instinto, Setsuna aumento su velocidad hasta llegar en menos de cinco segundos a la entrada de la academia.

"Que bien! Llegamos!" –Dijo Konoka animada-

"S-Si…" –Dijo Setsuna nerviosa-

 ** _Salón 3-A…_**

Al llegar el trío de chicas y su profesor Negi al salón, comenzaron con la clase de Ingles.

"¿Quién quiere leer esta oración de la página 55?" –Dijo Negi, mirando a sus alumnas mientras sostenía un libro-

 _"_ _Elijame Negi-sensei! Yo, Yukihiro Ayaka, le demostrare que tan digna soy para usted!"_ –Penso Ayaka con pasión y un aura de fuego cubriéndole-

 _"_ _Por nada del mundo me elijas a mi Negi!"_ –Penso Asuna desesperada-

 _"_ _Creo que nada saldrá bien de aquí…"_ –Penso Setsuna mirando a Asuna y Ayaka, con una gota estilo anime cayéndole en la nuca-

"Asuna-san, podrías leer esto?" –Dijo Negi con su habitual sonrisa inocente-

"QU-!?" –Exclamo Asuna-

En ese momento, Asuna desvío su mirada hacia Ayaka y vio que la miraba con una cara que pareciese que dijese _"Je, un mono tan tonto como tú no podrá con esto"_. Asuna no lo tolero, y se tragó su orgullo para aceptar el desafío de su delegada.

"S-Si" –Dijo Asuna reprimiendo su enorme deseo de asesinar allí mismo a Negi- "I…w-went…t-to…the…bitch…" –Dijo Asuna tartamudeando-

En ese momento, la mitad de la clase, se echo a reir a carcajadas por la ultima palabra dicha por Asuna, ya que obviamente, no era la correcta.

"Asuna-san no es 'bitch' es 'beach' " –Dijo Negi sonriendo nerviosamente-

En ese preciso momento, Asuna estaba muy avergonzada, y más cuando una de sus compañeras le dijo el significado de "bitch".Claramente, después de aquello, estuvo colorada de vergüenza.

 _"_ _Ya verás lo que te espera después de clases Negi…"_ –Maldijo Asuna en sus pensamientos-

En ese momento, Negi sintió una fría y horrible sensación en su espalda.

 ** _Ciudad de Mahora…_**

Mientras tanto, dentro de la ciudad de Mahora, con muchas personas alrededor, con los ruidos ensordecedores de los transportes, celulares o las mismas personas y el olor a motor contaminando el aire puro, se encontraba un joven adolescente, alto, vistiendo una especie de gabardina negra con una capucha cubriéndole la parte superior de su rostro, dejando ver su nariz y su boca y unos pantalones grises, se encontraba caminando en el parque, tratando de sentir el Ki de una persona.

Pasados unos minutos, el chico logra captar el Ki de la persona elegida, y mira hacia el cielo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ya te he encontrado vieja amiga…" –Dijo el joven con voz serena- "Voy a hacerte mía, no importa cuánto me cueste" –Dicho esto, dibujo una sonrisa de lado en su rostro-

Al decir esas palabras él joven siguió caminando hacia una dirección incierta pero con un objetivo claro; encontrar a _esa_ persona.

 ** _Parque de Mahora….._**

El día estaba bello, el cielo despejado, el sol radiante, y las aves tomando tranquilamente agua del estanque. En ese parque se encontraban dos estudiantes pasando el rato tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol. Aquellas estudiantes eran Konoka Konoe y Setsuna Sakurazaki.

 _"_ _Haaa….que tranquilidad es esta…aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que Ojou-sama habría venido conmigo…"_ –Penso Setsuna y se ruborizo al instante de solo pensarlo-

Bajo ese árbol, Konoka y Setsuna se encontraban sentadas una al lado de la otra, disfrutando la tranquilidad del ambiente y el cálido viento tocando su rostro. Fue entonces, que sin previo aviso, la cabeza de Konoka cayo suavemente sobre los hombros de la espadachín. Obviamente, eso provocó un fuerte sonrojo en Setsuna.

"O-Ojou-sama!?" –Exclamo Setsuna sorprendida y colorada-

Setsuna observo el rostro de su amada, y vio que estaba tranquilamente dormida con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y una expresión de completa felicidad en su cara.

 _"_ _Ojou-sama…se ve muy linda cuando duerme…"_ –Dijo Setsuna sonriendo felizmente-

Aunque la semi-demonio estaba muy nerviosa por la corta distancia entre ella y su princesa, decidió no hacer nada, y dejar que duerma plácidamente en su hombro. En su interior, Setsuna estaba realmente feliz por ser amiga de su Ojou-sama y ser su protectora.

Es entonces que Setsuna decide dormir un poco, y rememora poco a poco como es que ella y Konoka terminaron solas en ese parque.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _Academia Mahora…_**

La hora había terminado, todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios o lugares de residencia al igual que los demás profesores. Las únicas personas que estaban allí eran cuatro jóvenes, tres estudiantes y un niño. Ellos eran Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konoka Konoe, Asuna Kagurazaka y Negi Springfield.

"Ah…rayos, tendré que volver a ordenar todos estos libros…" –Dijo Negi luego de suspirar-

Frente a los jóvenes había una pila de libros desparramada debido a la poca resistencia de la madera en el estante. Ya era tarde, y no debía haber ninguna estudiante a esa hora, por eso, Negi decidió ordenar los libros él solo.

"No te preocupes Negi, yo te ayudare a juntar los libros" –Dijo Asuna sonriendo amablemente a su amigo- "Ustedes adelántense, Konoka y Setsuna-san, si alguien nos ve a nosotros cuatro, estaremos en graves problemas, pero si estamos solo Negi y o, las probabilidades de que nos encuentres serán pocas"

Setsuna y Konoka no hicieron más que aceptar la petición de Asuna, y salieron de la escuela rumbo a los dormitorios. Pero aun era algo de día (debido a que era verano, hasta la PM, no anochecería), entonces Konoka le propuso a Setsuna ir al parque a relajarse un poco, y como Setsuna era obediente, no se rehúso a aceptar.

 ** _Fin de Flashback…_**

Lentamente, Setsuna abrió los ojos y vio que el cielo estaba anaranjado y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Al parecer, se había quedado dormida más de la cuenta.

Es por ello que la espadachín giro su rostro hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con la mirada angelical de su amada Konoka aun durmiendo. Sonrojandose un poco por la poca distancia, ella mueve levemente a Konoka para despertarla de su sueño.

"Mmm…¿Qué hora es Secchan…?" –Dijo Konoka limpiando su ojo con su mano izquierda-

"Son casi las 7:40 Ojou-sama" –Dijo Setsuna y se puso de pie- "Es momento de que nos vayamos"

"Okey" –Dijo Konoka sonriendo-

Setsuna le dio la mano a Konoka para que se levantara, y ella la tomo, poniéndose de pie en el proceso.

Ambas chicas caminaron tranquila y despreocupadamente hacia sus drmitorios aun conversando. Pero de repente, algo ocurre.

Setsuna siente una presencia de Ki a tan solo unos metro de ellas.

Muy nerviosa, ella detiene el paso, provocando que Konoka diera unos pasos de más, pero luego regresara por su Secchan.

"Secchan? Ocurre algo?" –Dijo Konoka confundida-

Setsuna no contesto, se quedo allí, inmóvil y mirando fijamente a la persona que estaba frente a ella a tan solo unos metros. Una gota de sudor cayo por el rostro de la semi-demonio. Estaba nerviosa y preparada para atacar a ese desconocido.

Konoka mira hacia el punto donde estaba observando Setsuna y se sorprende al ver a la silueta de una persona encapuchada. Ella no sabía como reaccionar. Entonces giro su rostro y pudo ver con sus propios ojos la cara de Setsuna llena de nervios.

Pasados aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, el desconocido esta a solo un par de metro de las chicas. Entonces, sorprendiendo a Konoka y Setsuna, desenfunda de dentro de su gabardina , una katana que al observarse bien tenia hoja negra, y un mandoble de color rojo y negro.

Setsuna se puso nerviosa, y rápidamente desenfundo a Yuunagi, acto seguido, ella se puso delante de Konoka.

"Vaya…finalmente después de tanto tiempo…nos volvemos a encontrar…" –Dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa en su rostro-

"¿Quién eres?" –Dijo Setsuna-

"¿Acaso no me reconoces Setsuna-chan?" –Dijo el encapuchado-

Konoka y Setsuna se sorprendieron al ver que el encapuchado sabía el nombre de la espadachín.

"Ya veo…tal vez ha pasado tanto tiempo que no recuerdas mi rostro…pero…" –Apunta su katana a Setsuna- "¡Estoy seguro que recordaras perfectamente mi estilo de batalla!" –Sonrie energéticamente-

De repente, el encapuchado usa el shunpo y desaparece de la vista de la espadachín por un segundo. De repente, él reaparece, creando una onda de choque al chocarse las hojas de sus katanas.

Setsuna usa su velocidad para darle miles de cortes consecutivos que el encapuchado bloquea, algunos con dificultad y otro fácilmente. Entonces, Setsuna, aprovechando un punto ciego de su oponente, le lanza una patada en el mentón que lo lanza hacia el cielo, y luego se dispone a usar una de sus técnicas del Shinmenryuu.

"Shinmenryuu Ougi…Zanganken!" –Dijo Setsuna-

Con una increíble rapidez, Setsuna agita su espada, y lanza una gran onda de energía cortante, que si le diera al encapuchado lo dejaría gravemente herido. Pero no sucedió.

El chico se recompuso, concentro Ki en su katana y dijo lo siguiente.

"Shinmenryuu Ougi…Zanganken!" –Dijo él-

 _"_ _Shinmenryuu!?"_ –Pensaron Setsuna y Konoka al unisono-

El encapuchado lanzo una onda de energía que al chocar con el Zanganken de Setsuna, estas se cancelan y explotan creando una gran onda invisible alrededor.

El encapuchado aprovecho esa distracción y usando uso de su velocidad, apareció delante de Setsuna para darle el golpe final…o eso parecía. Porque al estar a tan solo unos centímetro de la semi-demonio, el encapuchado, clavo su katana en el suelo, y se lanzo hacia Setsuna para darle un abrazo. Eso provoco que, Setsuna se sonrojara a más no poder.

"¿Q-Que…te…crees…q-que haces…?" –Dijo ella casi asfixiada por el fuerte abrazo de su oponente-

"Oh! Perdona Setsuna-chan!" –Dijo el encapuchado sonriendo y apartándose de Setsuna- "¿Y?¿Ya me recuerdas?"

"¿Acaso lo conoces Secchan?" –Dijo Konoka confundida-

"No lo se" –Dijo Setsuna- "Con esa capucha cubriéndole el rostro, es difícil que le reconozca"

"¿Capucha…?" –Dijo el chico y rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo- "Cierto! Que tonto soy! Jaja" –Dijo él riendo-

El encapuchado se saca su capucha, y se puede ver notablemente su rostro. Su pelo negro y algo largo, peinado hacia atrás, dejando solo un par de mechones al frente, sus ojos rasgados y de color carmesí, y su gran sonrisa cálida.

"E-Espera…" –Dijo Setsuna nerviosa- "Tú…tú…"

"¿Ya me recuerdas?" –Dijo él aun sonriente-

La cara de Setsuna estaba algo azul al recordar quien era ese chico, entonces, el chico Shinmenryuu gira su vista hacia Konoka, toma su mano derecha y la besa suavemente.

"¿Tu eres Konoka-ojousama, verdad? Es un placer, Setsuna-chan me ha hablado mucho sobre usted" –Dijo él con una expresión feliz-

"¿Ah?" –Dijo Konoka confundida-

"Ya recuerdo!" –Dijo Setsuna- "¿Qué haces aquí Mirai-kun?"

" 'Mirai-kun'?" –Repitio aun más confundida Konoka-

"Ah que tonto soy, me presentare Konoka-ojousama…" –Dicho esto tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió- "Mi nombre es Mirai Tsukuda, soy un viejo amigo de Setsuna-chan y estudiante del Shinmenryuu…"

"¿Un viejo amigo de Secchan?" –Dijo Konoka confundida-

"No se como pude olvidarlo" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Y también soy…" –Dijo Mirai-

Repentinamente, Mirai toma la mano derecha de Setsuna.

"También soy el futuro esposo de Setsuna-chan" –Dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro-

En ese momento, Konoka estuvo en un breve estado de shock sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

La curandera gira su rostro para ver a Setsuna, y tenía una expresión de su rostro de _"QUEEEEE!?"_.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Y? Que les parecio este fic? xD Quedaron muy WTF? Quieren saber como es eso de que Mirai se case con Setsuna? Y lo mas importante…¿Qué pasara ahora? :v**

 **Acepto criticas de esto :D**

 **Bueno sin nada mas que decir, Sayonara! nwn/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa lectores-san! nwn Después de hacer el One-shot de Kagerou Days vengo a traerles aquí el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic** _ **¿¡El Prometido de Setsuna!?**_ **:D**

 **Agradezco al user** _ **tojaka**_ **por leer y comentar el primer capítulo de este fic :'D**

 **Sin nada más que decir, disfruten el capítulo :3**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, todo es del gran Akamatsu-sensei, excepto mi OC :D**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Ambas chicas estaban en shock y muy confundidas por lo que acababa de suceder. Ese extraño encapuchado, que resultó ser un chico del Shinmenryuu llamado Mirai Tsukuda, no solo se presentó como un viejo amigo de Setsuna…¡Sino también como su futuro esposo!

Mirai ahora mismo estaba sosteniendo suavemente la mano derecha de Setsuna, lo que extrañamente le produjo un sonrojo en su rostro y un aceleramiento repentino de su corazón.

Konoka al ver aquella escena de la típica "Pareja Shojo" (los que leerán mangas shojos entenderán xD), no pudo evitar un extraño disgusto e incluso una misteriosa sensación de inquietud en su pecho.

Asi es, Konoka experimento por primera vez los celos. Celos de que un chico le quite _su_ Secchan.

Ella no lo permitiría, así que fue hacia Setsuna, y aparto la mano de Mirai de la espadachín.

Setsuna y Mirai no se esperaban ese acto de la heredera Konoe, y la semi-demonio, no pudo evitar sentir una felicidad en su interior.

"¿Quién eres realmente?" –Dijo Konoka con una mirada determinante que asustaría a cualquiera-

" _Es la primera vez que veo a Ojou-sama así…"_ –Penso Setsuna para sus adentros-

Aun así, Mirai no se sintió intimidado por la mirada de Konoka, hasta sintió que sería divertido provocarla un poco.

"Ya te lo dije ¿No? Soy un viejo amigo de Setsuna-chan y al mismo tiempo su prometido" –Dijo él con un aire de superioridad-

Aunque Setsuna no lo notara, en ese momento había un ambiente de rivalidad entre aquellos dos.

"E-Espera ¿A que te refieres con mi prometido?" –Pregunto finalmente Setsuna-

"Todo a su tiempo Setsuna-chan, ahora mismo no puedo explicártelo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer" –Dijo él con una sonrisa y se acercó peligrosamente a Setsuna- "Pero no te preocupes…muy pronto nos veremos Setsuna 3 " –Dijo ahora él con una sonrisa y tono de voz 'inocente'-

Él chico beso suavemente la mejilla de su amiga, e inmediatamente después de aquel acto, Mirai desapareció de la vista de las dos estudiantes, dejándolas, no solo confusas, sino que provoco diferentes emociones en ellas.

En Setsuna provoco que no solo su rostro se tornara rojo, sino que un sentimiento de gran vergüenza la invadió, y su corazón latía a mil por minuto.

Konoka en cambio, un gran sentimiento de irritabilidad y enojo se formó en su pecho al ver como ese extraño chico beso a _su_ Secchan en la mejilla y dijo su nombre sin honorífico algúno.

Unos minutos después de aquello, Konoka se aventuró a preguntar.

"Secchan…¿Quién es realmente ese chico?¿Porque es tan cercano a ti? Y…¿A que se refiere con eso de que es tu prometido? –Pregunto ella muy curiosa aunque con cierto temor en su voz por las posibles respuestas que su guardiana le diría-

"Eh…" –Empezó a decir Setsuna dubitativa- "Ojou-sama, es algo largo de explicar, así que sentémonos en algún lugar, y luego lo explicare todo" –Dijo ella-

"Okey" –Dijo Konoka secamente-

Ambas jóvenes caminaron hacia uno de los muchos bancos de madera que habían en el parque, y se sentaron allí para poder hablar.

"Explícame Secchan" –Dijo Konoka con mirada determinante-

"Ha…" –Suspiro Setsuna y comenzó a hablar- "Bueno, yo…conocí a Mirai-kun cuando me fui a entrenar para volverme más fuerte y así poder protegerte…Kono-chan.

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa de añoranza se dibujo en los labios de Setsuna, provocando un raro sentimiento de disgusto en Konoka.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Se observaba a una pequeña niña de unos 7 años aproximadamente, cabello negro y atado con una cola de lado, tez pálida y ojos oscuros, llamada Setsuna Sakurazaki, entrenando con una espada de madera, golpeando a más no poder un muñeco de entrenamiento. A lado de ella, se encontraba un chico pequeño de unos 8 años aproximadamente, de cabello negro y algo largo, con sus mechones del pelo tapándole la vista. El chico trataba de darle lo más rápido posible al muñeco, pero simplemente no podía. Cada vez que intentaba golpear al muñeco o no tenía el suficiente valor para hacer el golpe final, o cuando lo hacía, no daba la fuerza suficiente, y daba cortes débiles. Ese niño era Mirai Tsukuda.

Mirai trato todo lo que pudo para darle aunque sea, un rasguño al muñeco pero no pudo. Entonces, se dedicó a hacer los otros entrenamientos del Shinmenryuu, como correr a una alta velocidad o esquivar objetos en movimiento. Pero no, él siempre fallaba.

Setsuna notaba esos fallos de su "hermano" (no es de sangre xD), y siempre le daba palabras alentadoras para que pudiera superar sus retos. Pero poco a poco, ese niño acabo entrando en una gran tristeza que hizo que su voluntad para entrenar decayera más.

 _ **Fin de Flashback….**_

Konoka estaba atónita ante la revelación de Setsuna. Jamás se hubiera esperado aquella triste historia. Ahora, de alguna forma sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa y preocupación, pero la duda aun la carcomía…¿Cómo era que ese niño torpe pudiera convertirse en tan buen espadachín?

"Al parecer, aun tienes algunas dudas Ojou-sama" –Dijo Setsuna- "Seguire contándote lo que me sucedió una vez"

 _ **Flashback:**_

La escena había cambiado, y ahora se podía observar a una pequeña Setsuna siendo intimidada por un misterioso trío de hombres en un callejon, y que al parecer, tenían experiencia peleando.

"Q-Que les pasa?" –Dijo Setsuna algo nerviosa-

"Je, no toleramos que mocosos como ustedes nos arruinen los planes" –Dijo de los tres hombres- "Es mejor acabar con la escoria"

Repentinamente, aquel que había dicho eso, metió una de sus en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, y saco de allí una daga.

Setsuna estaba paralizada, podría ser buena peleando, e incluso con mucho esfuerzo podría vencer a esos tres hombres. Pero estaba inmóvil, sus piernas temblaban y no le hacían caso. Ella tenía miedo. Daba igual si era estudiante del Shinmenryuu con entrenamiento y era buena usando una espada, ella es aun solo una niña, quien no estaba preparada para los horrores del mundo exterior.

Ese hombre que tenía en su mano aquella cuchilla, arremetió hacia la pequeña espadachín, dispuesto a acuchillarla hasta matar. Para la mala suerte de Setsuna, no tenía en sus manos su espada de madera, la había olvidado.

Entonces, decidió hacer uso de lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Cruzo sus delgados brazos entre sí para cubrir su cara y reducir el daño.

Ella espero durante los próximos 5 segundos…pero nada ocurrio. Abrio lenta y temerosamente los ojos, y se encontró frente suyo, a su compañero del Shinmenryuu, Mirai Tsukuda, lanzando miles de "cortes" a aquellos oponentes (no realizaba cortes literales al tener una espada de madera).

Molesto por aquello, esos yakuzas decidieron huir por el momento, así no tendrían más problemas, pero lo que ellos no admitieron, fue que los ataques de Mirai les provoco mucho daño.

Cuando se fueron, Mirai se acerco a Setsuna preocupado.

"Estas bien Setsuna-chan? No te lastimaste?" –Dijo Mirai con mirada preocupada-

"N-No…estoy bien, gracias por salvarme Mirai-kun" –Setsuna sonrio y le hizo una reverencia-

Mirai algo sorprendido por la actitud amigable de su compañera, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"No me agradezcas…yo siempre te protegeré" –Dijo él en un susurro pero sonriendo-

Mirai lo había susurrado muy bajo, pero para su "mala" suerte, Setsuna lo escucho.

"Dijiste algo?" –Dijo Setsuna confundida-

"N-No es nada…volvamos a entrenar o Motoko-neesan nos matara" –Dijo él con sus mejillas rojas pero sonriendo-

"Si" –Fue lo único que dijo aquella niña feliz-

 _ **Fin de Flashback….**_

"Al parecer, algo le ocurrió a Mirai-kun que hiciera que se tomara más enserio los entrenamientos" –Dijo Setsuna- "Pero fuera lo que haya pasado, estoy feliz por él al convertirse en una persona muy fuerte" –Sin que ella misma lo notara, Setsuna sonrio al pensar en eso de Mirai-

Konoka sintió un extraño y desgarrador sentimiento en su pecho cada vez que Setsuna sonreía así por Mirai.

 _ **9 PM; Dormitorio de Konoka, Asuna y Negi…**_

Luego de aquella conversación, Setsuna y Konoka se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido ese día. Aunque Setsuna no lo haya notado, Konoka estaba muy preocupada sobre la relación de ella y su amigo Mirai, y tenía miedo de que la apartara de su lado.

" _No quiero que me quiten a Secchan…"_ –Penso Konoka para sus adentros- "Eh?" –Dijo ella al reaccionar sobre ese pensamiento- " _¿Por qué pensé eso? Secchan no es nada mio…"_

Konoka decidio dejar de darle más vueltas a ese asunto, y se preparo para hacer la cena que tanto añoraban Negi y Asuna.

A acabar de hacerla y empezar a comer, Negi no lo noto, pero Asuna pudo ver en la mirada de Konoka una ligera tristeza y ansiedad. Por eso, cuando ella se pusieron a lavar los platos, Asuna fue la que hablo.

"Konoka, hay algo que te preocupa ¿No?" –Dijo Asuna mirándola fijamente-

"¿E-Eh? N-No se de que hablas Asuna" –Dijo Konoka desviando la mirada-

La curandera podía engañar a cualquiera, pero no a Asuna, quien es su mejor amiga, ella sabía perfectamente que Konoka estaba rara.

"Está bien Asuna, tienes razón, hoy ocurrió algo…" –Dijo Konoka con la mirada cabizbaja-

"¿Es Setsuna-san?" –Dijo Asuna pensando que la razón de la extraña actitud de Konoka podría ser su guardiana-

"Algo así" –Dijo Konoka-

Konoka le empezó a relatar con todos los detalles que pudo lo que les ocurrió a ella y a Setsuna esa tarde en el parque respecto a ese chico Shinmenryuu llamado Mirai Tsukuda. Asuna no podía estar más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba, primero porque Setsuna nunca les dijo a ellas sobre la existencia de un "viejo amigo" que estudiaba el Shinmenryuu al igual que la espadachín, y lo otro que aún no podía creer, era que Setsuna, quien creía que estaba completamente enamorada de Konoka tuviera un prometido. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría. De alguna forma, fue bueno que Setsuna no revelara sus sentimientos a Konoka, porque si lo hubiera hecho, y Konoka hubiera correspondido…dios sabe lo que ocurriría.

Estaba decidido, ella hablaría con Setsuna-san e incluso con ese chico llamado Mirai, para que le explicaran algunas cosas. Pero no junto a Konoka, se podía ver en su cara que estaba muy preocupada de la relación de los dos Shinmenryuu's, no soportaría que Setsuna le dijera a la cara que "sentía" algo más que amistad con Mirai. Así que al día siguiente, Asuna hablaría en privado con Setsuna-san y si era posible, con Mirai también.

Una hora después, Konoka quien estaba acostada en su lado de la cama, no podía dormir, estaba algo ansiosa y extrañamente muy preocupada por lo ocurrido en la tarde.

" _¿Por qué me preocupo tanto?"_ –Pensó Konoka- _"Se que Secchan es mi amiga, pero…"_

En ese instante, Konoka recordó todas las cosas buenas que paso junto con Setsuna, desde su infancia, los peligros en Kyoto, las duras batallas en Mundus Magicus, sobre todo, aquel pactio que al recordarlo, hizo que creciera en ella un gran sentimiento de felicidad, y que tocara con sus dedos inconscientemente sus labios.

" _Secchan…ella es la mejor amiga que pude tener en mi vida…entonces…¿Por qué me preocupa tanto que ella y Mirai se casen? ¿Acaso no debería importarme la felicidad de Secchan?"_ –Penso Konoka-

Rapidamente, Konoka recuerda como Mirai toco e incluso tomo la mano de Setsuna como si recalcara que ella es de él. Y no solo eso…recordó también ese beso repentino en la mejilla, que hizo que Setsuna se sonrojara…de la misma forma que lo hacía con Konoka.

Sin saberlo, unas gotas de lágrimas empezaron a bajar lentamente por sus ojos, hasta pasar por su rostro, luego caer por completo.

" _¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué…Por qué me duele que Secchan sea feliz con alguien más?"_ –Pensó Konoka con la mirada gacha, mientras lloraba en silencio- _"Secchan…¿Qué es esto que estoy empezando a sentir?"_

 _ **1 PM; Dormitorio de Setsuna…..**_

Mientras tanto, ya eran las 1 PM y Setsuna no lograba dormir. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido esa tarde, y ansiosa, no sabía porque, pero estaba muy ansiosa. Además, supo que durante su regreso, su Ojou-sama estaba algo deprimida, pero no dijo nada por miedo a que empeorara las cosas.

Setsuna trato de dormir unos minutos más, pero no lo logro, así que se levantó, se puso ropa ligera, y salió a correr un poco afuera para gastar esas energías que aun tenía.

 _ **Patio de Mahora…**_

Setsuna termino corriendo un par de metros lejos de los dormitorios hasta estar en uno de los patios cercano a la academia. Ella, quien estaba algo cansada, decidio darse un descanso para tomar aire, y así volver a su habitación.

Era una bella noche, el cielo negro, las estrella brillantes como siempre, y la hermosa resplandeciente luz de la luna que iluminaría a cualquiera de por allí. También era una noche muy fría, con el fresco aire recorriendo las mejillas de la espadachín, las cuales estaban sonrojadas por el frío.

Setsuna estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Era la misma persona que había sentido ese día, quien se presentó como su amigo, y al minuto siguiente como su "prometido".

Ella giro su rostro hacia atrás, y allí lo encontró a él, con su cabello, peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos rasgados y carmesí que la miraban a ella precisa y profundamente, y tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaban dos cosas, felicidad y burla.

"¿Qué haces aquí Mirai-kun?" –Dijo Setsuna con un tono de voz serio-

"Eso debería decírtelo a ti Set-su-na~ " –Dijo con un tono de voz parecido al de un niño- "¿No deberías estar en tu dormitorio durmiendo en lugar de estar aquí afuera y congelarte?"

"No podía dormir, así que vine a distraerme un poco" –Dijo ella suspirando- "¿Y por qué me llamas sin honoríficos?" –Dijo fríamente-

"Que fría eres ¿No?" –Sonrío burlonamente- "No creo que debería ser raro, ya que seremos marido y mujer, no sería raro que te llame por tu nombre de pila sin honorífico alguno"

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?" –Dijo ella con una mirada intensa-

"Jamás me burlaría de ti por este tipo de cosas" –Dijo él con un tono de voz más serio- "Lo que digo es verdad, tu y yo vamos a casarnos"

"¿Y porque debería hacerlo? Tu no me gustas, así que no veo el motivo" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Hay que hacerlo Setsuna, es por tu bien" –Dijo él-

"¿Por mi bien? ¿A qué te refieres?" –Pregunto ella intrigada-

"Setsuna ¿Recuerdas los poderes que yo tengo?" –Dijo Mirai-

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Responde ¿Recuerdas el poder que yo herede?" –Dijo Mirai con una mirada muy seria-

"Si" –Dijo Setsuna- "Tu madre era sacerdotisa, y tú heredaste sus poderes, lo que te haría un sacerdote"

"Correcto" –Dijo Mirai secamente-

 _ **Flashback:**_

Se observaba a dos niños, una niña y un niño, sentados en una superficie de madera que se asemejaba a un dojo. La niña tenía el pelo negro, atado de lado, y vestía su típica ropa de entrenamiento blanca. Aquella niña era Setsuna Sakurazaki de 9 años. Mientras, el niño, tenía el cabello negro y un poco más largo que años anteriores, llegándole a los hombros ahora, y vestía su ropa de entrenamiento del Shinmenryuu, solo que, a diferencia de su amiga, esté era de color gris oscuro. Aquel chico era Mirai Tsukuda de 10 años.

Ambos niños, que estaban tomándose un descanso del entrenamiento, estaban hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que salió el tema de sus metas para entrenar en el Shinmenryuu, y fue Setsuna la que hablo primero.

"Tengo que hacerme fuerte…muy fuerte…lo suficiente para proteger a Kono-chan" –Dijo Setsuna mirando al horizonte-

" _¿Kono-chan? ¿Quién será?"_ –Mientras pensaba en eso, Mirai pudo notar que Setsuna sonreía mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían- "Hmph, puedo ver que ella es una persona muy importante para ti Setsuna-chan"

"E-E? B-Bueno y-y-yo…" –Comenzo a balbucear Setsuna mientras su cara se ponía roja-

"Hahaha, tu cara está súper roja!" –Dijo Mirai mientras señalaba a Setsuna-

"N-No es cierto, c-claro que no!" –Empezo a decir Setsuna, quién se ponía más y más colorada-

"Dile eso a tu cara ¡Pareces un tomate parlante!" –Dijo él riéndose a carcajadas-

Luego de ese incomodo momento, fue el turno de Setsuna a preguntarle a Mirai. Él por supuesto, como buen amigo, y persona honesta que era, se lo dijo.

"Yo estoy aquí para no ser una carga " –Dijo Mirai, y de repente, bajo su mirada y su tono de voz bajo- "Mis padres…murieron hace mucho, cuando era muy pequeño…yo pensaba que no era nada más que una basura y que mis padres eran simples personas normales…pero me equivoque…" –Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro- "Descubrí hace uno años que mi madre era sacerdotisa, y que combatía con demonios de alto nivel con sus poderes…" –Levanta su mirada sonriente- "¡Ella podía combatir con seres muy fuertes, y traer esperanzas a las personas que salvaba!¡Por eso entreno aquí! Para volverme un gran espadachín como lo fue mi padre, y luego entrenarme solo en el ámbito de sacerdote…como mi madre!¡Si hago eso, no hay duda que seré más fuerte que ellos dos!" –Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

"Un sacerdote…se oye genial, pero nunca oí hablar de uno ¿Cómo son?" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Los sacerdotes o sacerdotisas, son personas geniales que tiene un gran poder" –Dijo Mirai y comenzó a explicar- "Ellos tienen una misteriosa habilidad en su 'aura' que les permite atraer a los demonios o fuerzas oscuras que solo traen caos" –Dijo Mirai- "Aun no entiendo como son capaces de esto, pero otra cosa genial, es que también, si se entrenan lo suficiente, con solo estar lo suficientemente cerca, son capaces de sellar poderes demoniacos!" –De repente se formó fuego en sus ojos- "Si hago eso, podre proteger a cualquiera, incluso a ti también Setsuna-chan!" –Al decir esto ultimo, las mejillas de él se tornaron rosadas-

 _ **Fin de Flashback….**_

"Y que tiene que ver tus poderes de sacerdote con una boda?" –Dijo Setsuna sarcásticamente-

"Antes de decírtelo, te preguntare algo Setsuna-chan" –Dijo Mirai mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente a los de Setsuna- "¿No te has sentido extraña últimamente? Ya sabes, como que haces cosas que normalmente no harías, o estas experimentando extraños sueños que normalmente nunca tuviste…o…" –Toma aire y continua interrogando- "Sientes que quieres usar más del poder necesario…"

Setsuna se sentía confundida ante las objetividades que menciono Mirai. Pero poco a poco comenzó a recordar que sí, últimamente no se sentía sí misma.

Por ejemplo, en los últimos días, Setsuna, siempre que vencía a un demonio, tenía los extraños impulsos de apuñalarle el pecho con su mano, y disfrutar de sus gritos de sufrimiento.

Otra cosa es que ella en las noches, siempre soñaba cosas diferentes pero similares. Por ejemplo, una vez soñó que estaba Konoka frente suyo, con un pie encadenado, y vestida con un vestido transparente que sentía deseos de desgarrar (y que siempre lo hacía).

Y una de las cosas más extrañas es que, siempre sentía una voz tenebrosa en su mente que le susurraba cosas como _"Mátalos…"_ , _"Eres diferentes a ellos…aniquílalos…"_ o _"Destruye todo"_.

Incluso hubo algunas veces que sus alas salieron afuera sin que ella quisiera sacarlas.

Si, definitivamente ella estaba muy extraña las últimas semanas, pero no le dijo a nadie para no preocuparlos.

"Al parecer estoy en lo correcto y si te ha pasado" –Dijo Mirai sonriendo-

"¿Y a que es con lo que quieres llegar con esto?" –Dijo Setsuna impaciente-

"Lo que quiero decir es que…" –Tomo aire y luego exhalo- "No, aunque te lo dijera, no me creerías" –Sonrio- "Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma"

Mirai desenfunda su espada de filo negro y mandoble rojo/negro llamado "Mungetsu". Él arremetió hacia una muy confundida Setsuna, y le lanzo miles de cortadas y una que otra estocada. La espadachín estaba muy herida, y su sangre no paraba de brotar.

Llego un momento en que ella logro esquivar y alejarse un poco de su oponente. Setsuna estaba terrible, la sangre no paraba de brotar, y estaba sucia por esto en brazos, cara, piernas, etc.

"¿Q-Que…haces…m-maldito…?" –Dijo Setsuna con la voz entrecortada-

"Vamos Setsuna, tu no moríras, saca tu verdadero poder" –Dijo Mirai con frialdad en su mirada-

Al escuchar esas palabras, fue como si un mecanismo se activara y liberara por completo los poderes demoniacos de Setsuna. Un gran aura negra invadió a la Shinmenryuu y arremetió a una velocidad imprescindible, para finalmente, darle un rodillazo en el estómago y un fiero puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo como un cometa hacia un árbol cercano.

Mirai estaba muy malherido ahora, incluso peor que Setsuna, en el lugar donde recibió el golpe, se tornó de color morado, y la sangre no paraba de salir, incluso, unos hilillos de sangre brotaron de la boca del espadachín.

Setsuna en cambio, parecía que sus heridas y cortes estaban completamente curados, y sus energías retornaron para la batalla. Pero ella se veía diferente, su cabello negro se volvió blanco, y sus ojos se tornaron dorados. La mirada de ella se volvió de lo más fría, perdiendo toda la empatía por un oponente en la batalla.

"Je je…cof cof…" –Tose sangre- "Esto resulto peor de lo que creí…" –Dijo sonriendo- "Pero ya fue suficiente Setsuna-chan"

Rápidamente, Mirai saca de su bolsillo un misterioso pedazo de papel que contenía las palabras de un sello. Él introduce Ki en el sello, activándolo al instante, y provocando que aquel papel se ilumine. Mirai lanza el papel a una velocidad increíble, hacia Setsuna que en ese momento, ella estaba a punto de arremeterle.

El papel al tener contacto con Setsuna, se pega a ella, y "absorbe" sus poderes, provocando que ella volviera a ser la misma de siempre.

"¿Q-Que paso…?" –Dijo Setsuna sin recordar nada- "M-Mis heridas…ya no están…"

Setsuna se estaba mirando las partes de su cuerpo donde había recibido heridas, y se sorprendió al no encontrar nada. Estaba completamente curada. Pero al ver hacia el frente, quedo paralizada. Allí estaba su amigo, en el suelo, con una herida en el estómago muy grave, y completamente inconsciente.

"Mirai!" –Dijo Setsuna mientras socorrió a su amigo-

 _ **Más Tarde….**_

Él abrió lentamente los ojos, los rayos de sol molestaban su vista y quiso taparse con su mano, pero al mover un musculo, sintió una gran punzada en su interior. Al parecer no se había recuperado por completo.

Entonces miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió ya que nunca había visto un lugar así.

"¿Dónde…estoy?" –Dijo Mirai mirando la habitación-

Él estaba en lo que parecía ser una enfermería, las paredes eran blancas y el suelo era gris. Estaba postrado en una cama de sábanas blancas, y tenía su brazo conectado con un cable a una bolsita con sangre en su interior. Él se miró el resto de su cuerpo, y noto que en donde tenía la herida en el estómago, estaba completamente vendado, al igual que una de sus piernas, y su cara estaba vendada con curitas.

De repente, una de las puertas del lugar se abrió y se pudo ver que quien estaba allí. Era Setsuna Sakurazaki quien vestía en ese momento su uniforme escolar.

"Setsuna!" –Dijo Mirai sonriendo-

"Mirai-kun!" –Dijo Setsuna e inconscientemente lo abrazo-

Mirai se sorprendió por el repentino acto de Setsuna, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, y empezó a sudar de los nervios.

"S-S-Setsuna-chan, y-ya puedes dejar de abrazarme" –Dijo Mirai tartamudeando nervioso-

Después de ese incomodo momento, Setsuna le explico a Mirai que después de su batalla, ella lo llevo a la enfermería de la escuela para que pudiera recuperarse y volver a recargar sus energías.

Después, Setsuna tomo una banqueta que había cerca, y la puso frente a la cama de su amigo, para que pudieran charlar cómodamente.

"¿Por qué Mirai-kun?" –Dijo Setsuna confundida- "¿Por qué me atacaste?"

Mirai no dijo nada por unos minutos, estaba tratando de buscarlas palabras correctas para confesarle lo que sucede a Setsuna. Entonces, él tomo aire, y procedió a hablar.

"Setsuna, escucha con atención lo que te diré" –Dijo él con un tono serio en su voz-

Setsuna trago saliva, y movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación para que continue.

"Tus poderes de demonio están comenzando a emerger Setsuna, y cuando salgan por completo, tú ya no tendrás el control de tu cuerpo u conciencia…te convertirás en un verdadero monstruo que asesinara por placer…" –Dijo él bajando el tono de su voz un poco-

Setsuna estaba paralizada, no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir. Es decir, es verdad que su naturaleza demoniaca a veces no podía controlarla…¿Pero de ahí a perder su razón por completo? Eso no lo podía creer.

"Lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad Setsuna, tú misma lo comprobaste ayer cuando casi me matas con tus poderes" –Dijo Mirai y prosiguió- "Es por eso que el Shinmenryuu me envió a aquí, para sellar tus poderes como sacerdote que soy"

"¿Sellar…mis poderes?" –Dijo Setsuna desconcertada-

Con cada declaración que decía Mirai, más confundida estaba.

"Setsuna-chan, mientras más cerca este de ti, más posibilidades habrán de que tu demonio interno no salga, es por eso que tengo que casarme contigo, para que siempre pueda cuidarte" –Mirai dijo eso con un tono de voz que infundía mucha dulzura, y con su mano toco suave y lentamente la mejilla de Setsuna-

Setsuna se sonrojo fuertemente por eso, pero por alguna extraña razón, dejo que Mirai la siguiera acariciando.

"Jeje, otra cosa increíble de los sacerdotes es que podemos atraer energía demoniaca u demonios en si…" –Él le dio una sonrisa cálida a Setsuna- "Mientras más tiempo estés conmigo, más serán las posibilidades de que estés atraída hacia mi"

Al decir aquello, Setsuna reacciono, y aparto la mano de Mirai de su mejilla.

"M-Mirai-kun…tengo que saber algo" –Dijo Setsuna-

"Hmm? Qué es?" –Dijo Mirai-

"Tú…¿Tú realmente quieres casarte conmigo? Si no es así perfecto, podremos resolverlo de alguna forma, no importa-…" –Setsuna no pudo continuar-

En ese momento, Setsuna fue acallada por los labios de Mirai antes de que terminara la frase. Mirai le dio un beso en los labios a Setsuna para demostrarle todo el amor y cariño que sentía por ella. Setsuna estaba MUY sorprendida por eso, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y extrañamente ella fue poco a poco correspondiendo el beso. Mirai toco con su mano la mejilla de Setsuna para darle más pasión y romance al ambiente.

Pero al poco tiempo, ellos tuvieron que cortar aquel beso para tomar aire.

"Setsuna…a mí me gustas mucho…" –Dijo Mirai dándole una sonrisa cálida- "Por eso, fui muy feliz cuando me asignaron para casarme contigo…y porque soy muy feliz a tu lado…no me daré por vencido, voy a robar tu corazón cueste lo que me cueste"

Setsuna estaba muy roja por las palabras de su amigo, y su corazón empezó a latir rápido nuevamente.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían, es que había una persona, detrás de la puerta, espiándolos desde que Setsuna entro a la habitación. Una persona que sintió una gran tristeza y punzada en su pecho, y que por cada segundo que pasaba, sus lágrimas no paraban de caer por su bello rostro. Esa persona, jamás se imaginó que tendría sentimientos románticos hacia su amiga. Aquella persona era Konoka Konoe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Y? xD Que les pareció este segundo capítulo? ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora con este triángulo amoroso?**

 **Acepto críticas y opiniones a mejorár :D**

 **Sayonara! nwn/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiwis lectores-san nwn/ perdonen la tardanza es que estuve muy vaga en esto últimamente u.u XD bueh, aca les traigo el tercer capítulo de** _ **¿¡El Prometido de Setsuna!?**_ **y que espero que disfruten :D**

 **Agradezco al user** _ **tojaka**_ **por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior :3**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, todo es de Akamatsu-sensei, excepto mi OC :3**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Ahora mismo , muchas cosas rondaban por la cabeza de Setsuna, la repentina aparición de su amigo Mirai Tsukuda, la proposición de matrimonio entre ellos y el porqué de eso, pero lo que más sorprendió a la espadachín en ese momento, no fue el beso que le dio Mirai a ella en los labio, lo más sorprendente de eso, es la declaración de él hacia ella, y su determinación para conquistarla.

Ella mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, con el corazón latiendo como loco, y con unos nervios indescriptibles aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso, fue lo que paso a continuación.

Mirai, percatándose de los nervios de su amiga, su cara que ahora rozaba por el bordo, y su momento de vulnerabilidad, se acercó bruscamente y le dio un abrazo con claras intenciones de no apartarse de la espadachín.

Setsuna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y se apartó rápidamente de Mirai, quedando ella solo a un metro de distancia de él, frente a la puerta de la enfermería, y adoptando ahora mismo una mirada intensa y rechazo.

"Mirai-kun, nunca pasara 'eso' entre nosotros…" –Prosiguió hablando- "Yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón, y no soy capaz de casarme con alguien que no sea esa persona"

Mirai se sorprendió por lo que dijo Setsuna, entonces, él toma aire y comienza a hablar.

"Y dime Setsuna-chan ¿Qué crees que pasara si no me caso contigo? ¿Crees que tú puedes controlar a tu demonio interno sin perder el control?" –Dijo Mirai con su mirada fija en Setsuna-

"Yo…buscare una forma de controlar mi energía demoniaca, y así ya no hacernos daños los dos" –Dijo Setsuna-

Dicho eso, Setsuna abrió la puerta de la enfermería y se fue de allí para volver a sus clases regulares.

Mientras miraba aquella puerta donde salió aquella chica que robo su corazón, Mirai solo pudo decir lo siguiente.

"Setsuna, voy a hacer que te enamores de mi…ya lo veras…" –Dijo Mirai con una sonrisa determinada en su rostro-

 _ **Aula 3-A…**_

Al llegar Setsuna al salón, puso su bolso (o mochila), que contenía sus libros y útiles escolares en su pupitre. Al ver que Negi aún no estaba allí (probablemente esta ocupado con cosas de maestros), se dirigió a hablar con su Ojou-sama para matar el tiempo, pero al ver el asiento de ella, se dio cuenta que Konoka no estaba.

Eso le resultaba extraño ya que sabía que ella había venido al colegio, así que fue hacia Asuna para saber si sabía algo sobre Konoka.

"E-Eh, Asuna-san…" –Dijo Setsuna hacia la pelirroja-

Asuna se dio cuenta de la presencia de la espadachín detrás de ella, y al darse la vuelta, le dio una mirada que ella no creyo recibir. Asuna le dio a Setsuna una mirada de odio y que no tiene nada de compasión (ya saben, esas miradas que matarían a alguien U¬¬).

"¿Sucede algo Setsuna-san?" –Dijo Asuna con su tono de voz normal, pero con su mirada de enojo aun puesta en ella-

"E-Eh…quería preguntarte si sabías algo sobre O-Ojou-sama, porque no la veo en su asiento, y ella vino aquí" –Dijo Setsuna nerviosa por como la miraba su amiga-

"Konoka se sentía mal, así que me dijo que volvería al dormitorio" –Dijo Asuna-

"A-Ah, ya veo…" –Dijo Setsuna-

La espadachín iba a preguntarle otra cosa a Asuna. Probablemente la mirada de enojo hacia ella, pero "afortunadamente", llego Negi al salón, y dio por comienzo las clases, que como siempre, termino con una pelea entre Asuna y Ayaka, y con las demás del 3-A apostando por una de ellas.

Pero esta clase se sintió diferente para Setsuna, ya que, además de no haber prestado mínima atención a las clases de Negi, o las clásicas peleas de sus compañeras, estuvo muy pensativa sobre su conversación con Mirai, los extraños sentimientos que empezaba a brotar en ella, y…el beso que él le dio.

Setsuna al recordar aquel beso, toco suavemente sus labios con los dedos de sus manos e inconscientemente se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, y una sensación de felicidad y calidez se formó dentro de ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus mejillas ardieron al rojo vivo, y trato de sacar rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente.

 _ **Luego de las clases…..**_

Al terminar las clases, Setsuna por un momento pensó en ir al dormitorio de Asuna y Negi, para ver a Konoka, pero al percatarse que la fría mirada de la pelirroja hacia ella, no había cambiado, decidió caminar un poco para matar el tiempo, y tal vez, reflexionar un poco sobre las cosas que últimamente le estaban pasando.

Al seguir caminando, Setsuna se dio cuenta que termino frente a la entrada de un parque, que sumado el cielo estaba en la cúspide del ocaso, y el viento cálido que tocaba su rostro, le daba una bella vista en la que cualquiera estaría en ese parque hasta que el cielo se vuelva negro y las brillantes estrellas aparezcan para alumbrarlo.

Ella se adentró al lugar y entonces, pudo percatarse de esa presencia, la presencia de esa chica que siempre hacia latir su corazón más rápido de lo normal, que hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas, que hacia...que olvidara todo lo malo y pudiera disfrutar de lo bueno de las cosas…esa chica que provocaba que ella fuera feliz. Aquella chica que vio Setsuna era sin lugar a dudas, la heredera Konoe y aspirante a ser la curandera más poderosa que se haya visto. Esa chica era Konoka Konoe.

Konoka estaba sentada en un columpio, con una mirada triste, perdida y cabizbaja hacia el suelo. Parecía que no estaba prestando nada de atención a su alrededor, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¡Ojou-sama!" –Grito Setsuna hacia Konoka-

Konoka levanto su vista, y pudo notar a la dueña de aquel llamado, era su amiga de la infancia y guardaespaldas Setsuna Sakurazaki, quien corrió hacia ella, con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Secchan…" –Dijo Konoka sorprendida por la aparición de su guardián-

"¿Qué hace aquí Ojou-sama?¿No se supone que estabas en los dormitorios como me dijo Asuna-san?" –Dijo Setsuna-

Konoka no respondió ninguna de las preguntas de Setsuna, al contrario, en lugar de eso, ella solo se quedó callada y bajo la vista de la espadachín, con su corazón aun dolido por el recuerdo de lo acontecido aquella mañana en la enfermería, al haber visto a su amiga y a ese chico, que se hacía llamar su prometido, besándose.

Setsuna estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su Ojou-sama, no imagino que ella solo ignoraría sus preguntas y pusiera esa mirada de reflejaba tristeza en su ser. La espadachín quería hacer algo, lo que fuera para que Konoka ya no estuviera triste, porque si algo es que odiara más, es que su princesa estuviera triste.

Sin darse por vencida, Setsuna se sienta en un columpio que estaba a la derecha de donde estaba el de Konoka. Ella estaría ahí, todo el día si fuera necesario, hasta que su Ojou-sama le dijera exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos, y todo eso…parecía una eternidad, ahora mismo reinaba el silencio absoluto en el que ninguna quería hablar por el miedo. El viento cálido que mecía las hojas, las hermosa puesta de sol que ocurría detrás de las estudiantes, las sombras que caían delante de ellas, y las hojas danzando al ritmo del viento, daba un ambiente perfectamente tranquilo que nadie querría romper.

"Secchan…" –Dijo Konoka hacia la espadachín pero con su mirada aun hacia el suelo-

"¿Q-Que Ojou-sama?" –Dijo Setsuna nerviosa-

"Voy a preguntarte algo, y quiero que respondas con total honestidad ¿Okey?" –Dijo Konoka-

"S-Si, entendido" –Dijo Setsuna-

"¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Mirai-kun, Secchan?" –Dijo Konoka con voz firme pero con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos-

Aquella pregunta le había caído encima como un balde de agua fría. Jamas se espero ese tipo de pregunta, y más por el tono de voz que uso al formularla.

"¿E-Eh?¿P-Porque dices eso Ojou-sama?" –Expreso Setsuna sorprendida y nerviosa-

"Responde Secchan" –Dijo Konoka firmemente-

Setsuna se quedó mirando fijamente hacia Konoka unos segundos, entonces, tomo aire y empezó a hablar.

"Mis sentimientos por Mirai-kun son solamente de amistad Ojou-sama, solo pienso en él como un gran amigo" –Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Al escuchar aquello, un gran alivio se formó en ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que su guardiana no tiene sentimientos románticos hacia Mirai. Pero al levantar su mirada, noto en los ojos de Setsuna, una, aunque pequeña, inseguridad sobre lo dicho recientemente. Esa mirada provoco que su preocupación y miedo volviera a ella.

"Dime la verdad Secchan ¿Qué es lo que sientes realmente por Miria-kun?" –Esa última palabra la dijo en un tono de tristeza, que para su suerte, Setsuna no noto-

Setsuna se sorprende por lo que dijo Konoka, ya que lo que decía era verdad, porque muy en su interior, había confusión en ella respecto con sus emociones por Mirai, aunque trato de ocultarlo, para evitar malentendidos con Konoka.

"Bien Ojou-sama…tiene razón…" –Suspiro Setsuna y prosiguió- "Yo…no se lo que siento por Mirai ahora, antes estaba segura que solo sentía amistad por él…pero recientemente…siento que…mi corazón se acelera al estar cerca de él…y me pongo roja y feliz cuando pienso en él…yo…tengo miedo que lo que sienta por Mirai sea…amor…" –Setsuna baja su rostro después de confesar aquello-

Konoka no pudo creer lo que escucho. Si Setsuna no tuviera su mirada cabizbaja, ella hubiera notado que los ojos de Konoka estaban abiertos de sorpresa. Konoka tenía una vaga idea, pero nunca se esperó que su amiga realmente pudiera tener sentimientos románticos hacia Mirai.

Como su amiga y compañera, Konoka debía apoyar con entusiasmo el enamoramiento de _su_ Secchan…aunque eso le doliera mucho por dentro.

 _ **En los dormitorios…**_

Ahora mismo, ambas chicas estaban en camino al dormitorio de Konoka, porque Setsuna insistió en que la acompañaría como es debido a su lugar de residencia. Ya cuando llegan allí, la curandera hace algo que deja sorprendida a Setsuna.

Konoka se abalanza hacia su protectora y le da un fuerte abrazo que ruboriza por completo a la espadachín.

"¿¡O-O-Ojou-sama!? ¿Q-Q-Que h-hace?" –Tartamudeo muy nerviosa la espadachín-

Los latidos del corazón de la shinmenryuu se aceleraron como loco, sus manos temblaban del nerviosismo, y sus mejillas se estaban tornando bordo.

"No es nada Secchan" –Dijo Konoka apartándose un poco y mirando a su amiga con una alegre sonrisa- "Es solo que estoy feliz por ti, y quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda, puedes decírmelo" –Dijo eso ultimo con un tono no muy alegre-

"E-Esta b-b-bien" –Dijo Setsuna y se apartó de ella- "N-Nos vemos mañana Ojou-sama"

Setsuna sefue de allí a paso rápido por dos razones: estaba muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de suceder y quería volver a su dormitorio, y estaba bastante colorada por el abrazo de Konoka, y no quería que su princesa viera su rostro.

" _Hehe, es muy kawaii cuando se sonroja"_ –Penso Konoka con una sonrisa- _"Secchan…este dolor que tengo en mi pecho…espero que se vaya cuando seas feliz…"_

Después de despedirse de la espadachin, Konoka se adentró en su dormitorio, sin percatarse que en las sombras, ella fue observada por cierto chico que es muy celoso cuando se trata de _su_ Setsuna.

Ahora mismo, en la rama de un árbol alto, que daba la vista para observar algunos dormitorios, entre ellos el de Konoka, Asuna y Negi, estaba un joven con una sudadera gris, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, observando con cierto enojo la puerta del dormitorio de la heredera Konoe. El joven al quitarse la capucha de la sudadera, se ve que tenía el cabello negro y algo alborotado, y con una curita en su mejilla izquierda. Ese chico era el prometido de Setsuna, Mirai Tsukuda.

"Oh Konoka-ojousama, no permitiré que me quites a _mi_ Setsuna" –Él sonrió- "Ahora que tengo esta oportunidad de estar con ella, no dejare que nadie me la quite, y si es necesario, peleare por mi chica"

Dicho eso, el joven sonrió burlonamente, se colocó la capucha, y desapareció de la vista normal en solo unos segundos usando el _shunpo_.

"Te veré esta noche princesa" –Fue lo último que dijo Mirai antes de desaparecer-

 _ **1:00 AM; Habitación de Konoka, Asuna y Negi….**_

La escena cambia se muestra al trio de jóvenes magos, durmiendo plácidamente cada uno en sus camas, sin ninguna preocupación alguna. Konoka al parecer estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, ya que estaba sudando a cada rato, se movía a cada rato en su cama para poder acomodarse, y tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro, como si tuviera miedo de perder algo…o alguien.

"N-No…no te vayas…p-por favor…Secchan…" –Inmediatamente Konoka abre sus ojos, muy nerviosa por su reciente pesadilla- "Solo…fue un sueño…"

Konoka despertó con mucha sed, así que se levantó de su cama y fue caminando sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que Asuna y Negi aún estaban durmiendo, hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua refrescante.

Al cumplir su cometido, ella vuelve hacia su cama con deseos de no tener nuevamente ninguna otra pesadilla, pero repentinamente, alguien toca firme, pero suavemente, tres veces la puerta.

Ella estaba sorprendida por el repentino ruido, así que tomo una chamarra azul que estaba en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de Konoka, se la puso rápidamente sabiendo que afuera hacía mucho frío, y abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio para no hacer mucho ruido. La heredera Konoe se sorprendió mucho al ver frente a sus ojos a Mirai quien vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero, con una sudadera azul marino debajo, con su capucha puesta, además de unos guantes blancos con los dedos desnudos junto con unos pantalones grises debajo y zapatos negros deportivos. Mirai estaba mirando fijo y seriamente a Konoka.

"M-Mirai-kun…¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?" –Dijo Konoka nerviosa-

"Tengo que hablar contigo" –Dijo Mirai firme-

"¿No puede ser mañana?" –Dijo Konoka-

"No, es importante, tiene que ser ahora" –Dijo Mirai seriamente-

"E-Está bien ¿Quieres pasar?" –Dijo ella nerviosa por la actitud del chico-

"No, preferiría que fuéramos a hablar a otro lugar…más privado" –Expreso Mirai con un tono de voz algo misterioso-

"¿Otro lugar?¿Adónde propones ir?" –Dijo Konoka entre nerviosa y curiosa-

"En el patio de la academia" –Dijo Mirai-

"E-Está bien, dame unos minutos para cambiarme e iré contigo" –Dijo Konoka-

"Bien" –Afirmo Mirai

Konoka cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, y fue hacia su armario para tomar alguna ropa para la época de frío.

10 minutos después, Konoka ya estaba lista para reunirse con Mirai. La maga vestía una chaqueta gruesa de color gris azulado, con mangas blancas, y debajo usa una camisa blanca de manga larga. Debajo usa unos pantalones de invierno grises y unos zapatos blancos.

Konoka estaba muy nerviosa a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de entrada. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera que Mirai quisiera hablar con ella, o de lo que le querría hacer.

A medida que daba sus pasos, su corazón latía con rapidez, y sentía un sentimiento extraño en su estómago, como si quisiera vomitar. Pero no era momento de ser miedosa, así que trato de pensar en cosas buenas, entre ellas Setsuna, y pudo abrir con valor la puerta para encontrarse a Mirai , con una mirada despreocupada, al lado izquierdo de la puerta, y con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Bueno ¿Nos vamos?" –Dijo Mirai sonriendo-

"S-Si" –Dijo Konoka con nervios-

 _ **1:30 AM; Patio de la Academia Mahora…**_

Al llegar al patio, ambos se sentaron en una banca de madera que estaba por allí para conversar más cómodamente. Hacía mucho frío allí, aproximadamente unos 10 grados, el viento que tocaba a aquellos dos jóvenes era congelante, y sus cabellos eran "lanzados" hacía atrás por la dirección de la corriente helada.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos que parecían eternos.

Entonces el primero en hablar fue Mirai.

"¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Setsuna-chan?" –Interrogo Mirai a Konoka-

Konoka nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que Mirai preguntaría eso, así que como resultado por pensar en las palabras correctas para su respuesta, se puso roja como un tomate.

"¿S-Sentimientos? N-No se dé qué h-hablas Mirai-kun, Secchan es solo mi amiga" –Dijo Konoka muy nerviosa, con sus mejillas muy coloradas-

"¿Enserio? No me mientas Konoka-ojousama, se perfectamente lo que vi hoy en la entrada de tu dormitorio" –Dijo él con un tono de enfado en su voz- "Así que si realmente sientes algo más que amistad por Setsuna-chan, es mejor que lo digas ahora"

Konoka estaba sorprendida, peor, estaba pasmada por las palabras de aquel muchacho. No se esperó que él fuera tan celoso para espiar a Setsuna y a ella en uno de sus encuentros. Ella iba a negar nuevamente sobre la situación, pero repentinamente, algo en su interior…algo dentro de su pecho…algo dentro de Konoka…le dijo que no negara sus sentimientos…que si lo hacía, se sentirá peor de lo que ya está ahora. Entonces…infinitos recuerdos pasaron por su mente…entre ellos los primeros recuerdos con Setsuna de pequeñas…las veces que jugaron juntas, los momentos tristes…y también los momentos en donde esa pequeña espadachín siempre la protegía…

Ahora nuevos recuerdo pasaron…donde estaban en Kyoto, en donde Setsuna la protege a ella de los ataques de esa malvada maga oriental…cuando ellas estuvieron en Cinematown y se sacaron aquella foto juntas…Konoka también recordó cuando esa noche, su compañera la tenía en sus brazos, volando por los cielos con esas grandes y bellas alas blancas…

" _Eres como un ángel"_

La heredera Konoe recordó cuando dijo aquellas hermosas palabras a su guardián, compañera, amiga, y…primer amor.

Konoka toma aire, y observa con mirada determinada a Mirai.

"Tienes razón Mirai-kun, te he estado mintiendo" –Dijo Konoka- "Yo estoy enamorada de Secchan…y por eso…me duele que haya posibilidad que ella se enamore de ti…" –Konoka se sonroja y prosigue- "Por eso…por eso…peleare por ella…no quiero que Secchan se aleje de mi…no de nuevo…así que si hay chance de que este junto a mi…me acercare tanto como pueda a ella…y me le declarare…" –Expreso con tranquilidad y alegría-

Mirai estaba muy sorprendido por la honestidad de Konoe. Es verdad que le había pedido la verdad sobre lo que pensaba realmente de Setsuna, pero nunca se imaginó que su amor era tal para pelear con ella y declarársele.

"Gracias por ser sincera Konoka-ojousama" –Dijo Mirai sonriendo con felicidad- "Y como tú fuiste honesta conmigo, yo lo seré contigo"

Konoka estaba confundida por las palabras de él.

"Te contare como es que me enamore de Setsuna-chan" –Expreso Mirai con felicidad-

 _ **Flashback:**_

La escena cambia, y se observa un lugar al aire libre que estaba lleno de árboles, arbustos, junto con un gran río y un gran cielo azul despejado, con el clima perfecto, ni muy caluroso, ni muy frío.

En ese lugar se encontraban dos niños de unos 11 o 12 años aproximadamente, entrenando con sus espadas de maderas el kendo para hacerse más y más fuertes cada vez.

Entre ellos estaba un niño de cabello negro, con traje de entrenamiento gris, y unos fieros ojos carmesí observando a su oponente mientras bloqueaba o evadía sus ataques. El otro niño, era en realidad, una niña de 11 años de cabello negro, atado a una cola de lado, con traje de entrenamiento blanco, y unos fríos ojos oscuros como la noche, bloqueando todos los ataques de él chico.

Esos niños eran Mirai Tsukuda y Setsuna Sakurazaki en su entrenamiento matutino al aire libre.

…

Unas horas después, ambos jóvenes decidieron parar con el entrenamiento para tomar un descanso.

"Huf…huf…t-te ganare Setsuna-chan…ya verás…" –Expreso Mirai mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire-

"Huf…has mejorado Mirai-kun, pero aun te falta para poder ganarme" –Dijo Setsuna mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona al niño-

"Y-Ya verás! Estoy seguro que la próxima vez te hare comer el polvo!" –Dijo Mirai enfadado por la actitud de su compañera-

"Hehe, espero verlo" –Expreso Setsuna, ahora con una sonrisa de alegría mientras observaba el horizonte-

Mirai se quedó sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Era a su compañera de entrenamiento, con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en su cara, nunca vio una expresión de felicidad tal en ella, ya que la primera vez que la vio, era completamente seria, y su mirada tenía una expresión fría, como si no quisiera confiar en nadie.

Ahora que observaba bien, Setsuna tenía una linda sonrisa, y sus ojos extrañamente lo dejaban hipnotizado, como si el tiempo se detuviera, y lo único que importara fuera la felicidad de ella.

De repente, el corazón de Mirai empezó a latir, poco a poco, primero latidos lentos y suaves, luego empezó a aumentar la intensidad. El niño se percató estaba, a su parecer, subiendo la temperatura. Pero lo que en realidad sucedía es que su rostro poco a poco, latido a latido, se tonaba más y más rojo.

Setsuna dejo de mirar el cielo, y se sorprendió por la cara perdida y colorada que tenía su amigo.

"¿Eh? ¿Tienes fiebre Mirai-kun?" –Dijo Setsuna preocupada mientras se acercaba a su compañero-

"¿E-Eh? N-N-No Setsuna-chan" –Tartamudeo Mirai nervioso-

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porque ahora se estaba poniendo nervioso con la cercanía de su amiga? Antes no le pasaba eso, incluso hubo veces que se bañaron juntos. Pero ahora, con solo ver a Setsuna, sentía que su corazón palpitaba como loco, y sus mejillas se ruborizaban cada vez más.

"Quédate quieto Mirai-kun" –Dijo Setsuna mientras acortaba la distancia de su amigo-

"¿Eh?" –Fue lo único que expreso Mirai antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-

Ahora mismo, Setsuna estaba a unos pocos centímetros cerca de Mirai. Ella estaba frente al ruborizado chico, mientras juntaba sus frentes y tocaba con su mano derecha, una parte de su sien, para tomar la temperatura. En ese mismísimo segundo, los latidos de Mirai aumentaron a diez por segundo, y su rostro parecía un tomate maduro. Las manos del joven temblaba y empezaban a sudar por los nervios.

"¿Q-Q-Que e-estas h-haciendo S-Setsuna-chan?" –Expreso muy avergonzado Mirai-

"Estabas muy rojo así que te esto tomando la temperatura" –Dijo Setsuna, y se aparto del chico- "Pero al parecer no tienes nada, aun así"

"A-Ah, y-ya veo" –Expreso Mirai nervioso-

"Aun así, si te sientes mal, dímelo y pararemos con el entrenamiento ¿Si?" –Setsuna le dio una sonrisa a su amigo-

"H-H-Hai" –Afirmo muy nervioso Mirai-

Luego de aquello, los niños decidieron no irse y quedarse a acampar afuera para continuar con su entrenamiento mañana.

En la noche, cuando Setsuna se durmió, Mirai no podía ni cerrar los ojos debido a los nervios de estar solo con ella. Sobra decir cuan nervioso y sonrojado estaba por ello.

Así que con un completo insomnio, Mirai se levantó y camino en silencio hacia el río que estaba frente a ellos para tomar un poco de agua y lavarse la cara.

Cuando se lavó su rostro, Mirai miro fijamente su reflejo con una expresión de angustia y tristeza, muy confundido por lo que estaba pasándole ahora mismo.

" _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué…Por qué me pongo nervioso cuando estoy cerca de Setsuna-chan? ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón estallara cuando la veo sonreír? ¿Y por qué…por qué cuando ella sonríe…tengo este extraño sentimiento en mi estómago?"_ –Pensó Mirai con angustia-

De repente, Mirai recordó algo.

" _Un momento…"_ –Dijo él para sus adentros- _"Setsuna-chan…ella también tenía esa expresión en su rostro cuando hablábamos de…"_

La imagen de Setsuna hablando de Konoka apareció en la mente de Mirai.

" _Ella…"_ –Entonces Mirai sintió un dolor en su pecho-

De repente, Mirai toma con mucha fuerza el lugar en donde se encontraba su pecho, y agarro tanto como para arrugarlo, la tela de la ropa de entrenamiento en dirección a su corazón. Unas gotas comenzaron a caer hacia el río, y el chico pensó por un segundo que comenzó a llover, pero al levantar su vista, se dio cuenta que aquellas gotas eran sus propias lágrimas que comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, y cayeron lentamente por su cara. Los labios del joven adoptaron ahora una mueca de tristeza que no había hecho hace años, desde el día en que se enteró de la muerte de su padre.

" _¿Por qué rayos estoy llorando?"_ –Penso triste Mirai- _"¿Por qué me duele que a Setsuna-chan le guste alguien más?"_

Mirai lloro en silencio mientras cerro sus ojos para que las lágrimas fluyeran más fácilmente. Entonces, repentinamente, él los abrió junto con una cara de sorpresa.

" _¿Acaso…a mí me…a Setsuna-chan?"_ –Pensó Mirai mientras giraba su vista hacia la dormida espadachín que estaba envuelta en un manta- _"Eso…es una locura…eso no puede ser…"_

Mirai se lavo la cara de nuevo, para ocultar el rastro de lágrimas que hubo, y cuando camino hacia su lugar para dormir, noto que Setsuna no estaba muy bien tapada con la frazada.

" _Si no la tapo, cogerá un resfriado"_ –Pensó Mirai mientras se acercaba a Setsuna-

Mirai camino en silencio hacía la chica, y acomodo su frazada para que no pasara frío.

Cuando él iba a volver a su lugar para dormir, una mano toma una parte de su traje, que lo detiene bruscamente. Él se giró y vio que su amiga tenía una linda sonrisa, y decía palabras que no conseguía entender.

" _Se ve tan linda cuando duerme…"_ –Penso Mirai un poco sonrosado y sonriendo-

"Kono-chan…" –Murmuro Setsuna entre sueños-

Eso sorprendió al joven. Tanto que sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo. Él apretó con fuerza sus puños.

"Kono-chan…te quiero…" –Murmuro Setsuna con una sonrisa-

Mirai se sintió muy sorprendido y confundido…¿Qué es lo que sentiría normalmente alguien en esa situación? Enojo, frustración o tristeza tal vez. Pero Mirai no. Al contrario. Él se sentía feliz de ver esa sonrisa de felicidad en su amiga, incluso si él no era quien la causaba.

Lentamente, Mirai se acercó hacia Setsuna, hasta estar frente a ella arrodillado.

"Dulces sueños, Setsuna-chan" –Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-

Mirai le dio un suave beso en la frente a Setsuna, y se fue a dormir con felicidad al saber dos cosas: Que estaba enamorado de alguien, y que ese alguien era feliz, aunque no fuera con él.

 _ **Fin de Flashback….**_

Mirai termino de relatar cómo es que se enamoró de Setsuna, y Konoka, quien escucho toda la historia con atención, estaba feliz y confundida. Era feliz al saber que Setsuna si sentía lo mismo que ella, pero estaba confundida al saber que Mirai siempre estuvo enamorado de su amiga, por lo cual, no sabía que sentir en ese instante.

Mirai levanto la mirada y observo las estrellas del oscuro cielo por unos momentos, entonces miro de reojo a Konoka y le pregunto algo.

"¿Ahora deseas saber del porqué de mi compromiso con Setsuna, Konoka-ojousama? –Dijo Mirai con un tono serio en su voz-

Konoka se sorprendió por aquella mirada que él tenía ahora.

"No" –Dijo Konoka- "Lo escuche todo esta mañana en la enfermería"

Ahora era Mirai el que estaba sorprendido a que nunca sintió la presencia de la curandera.

"Y también vi…como besaste a Secchan…" –Konoka miro determinada a Mirai- "Se que quieres casarte para salvar a Secchan…pero…aunque lo que quiero es muy egoísta…yo…yo…" –Tomo aire y prosiguió- "¡No dejare que te lleves a Secchan!¡Porque yo la amo y no quiero que sea infeliz!" –Expreso Konoka-

Mirai escucho eso y no dijo nada por unos minutos que parecían horas.

"Yo tampoco dejare que Setsuna sea infeliz…porque la enamorare y haré que se olvide de ti…" –Dijo él casi en un susurro-

En ese instante, Mirai se pone su capucha y se va alejando del patio caminando con lentitud.

"Konoka-ojousama, si tu de verdad quieres a Setsuna…entonces pelea por ella…" –Él gira su vista para mirarle de reojo a la curandera- "Porque no la soltare tan fácilmente" –Expreso con una sonrisa burlona-

Antes de que la heredera Konoe pudiera decir algo más, Mirai desaparece del lugar en solo un segundo, dejando con mucha confusión a Konoka.

Pero había una cosa muy clara para ella; amaba a Setsuna, tanto para no dejar que la espadachín fuera infeliz con alguien más, y por eso, Konoka pelearía por el amor de Setsuna, y encontraría alguna forma de que ella no se convirtiera en un monstruo.

Porque no dejaría que por nada del mundo, Mirai se llevara a su _ángel_.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Y? Que les pareció este capítulo? :D**

 **Cual es su opinión ahora de Mirai? Creen que Konoka logre "tomar" a Setsuna?**

 **Sayonara! nwn/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa lectores-san! nwn/ Aca les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic** _ **"¿¡El Prometido de Setsuna!?"**_ **que estoy segura que les va a encantar *pone cara malvada* (?)**

 **Disfruten este capítulo! n.n**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, todo es de Akamatsu-sama, excepto mis OC's :D**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Ya era un viernes a la mañana, y todos los estudiantes de Mahora estaban en sus respectivos salones de estudio. El caso del 3-A era lo mismo, Negi les estaba dando a sus alumnas sus clases normales de Ingles que apenas habían empezado, y todas (o al menos la mayoría) les estaba prestando atención, incluyendo Asuna, quien no quería cometer el mismo error de la otra vez.

Pero había una, una estudiante en particular que no estaba prestando atención, no porque no quisiera, sino porque en esos momentos, en su mente solo rondaban las imágenes de Konoka abrazándola a ella hace dos días. Aquella chica tan pensativa era Setsuna Sakurazaki, y tenía una mirada tan perdida, que cualquiera que se fijara en ella, podría deducir que la espadachín tuviera problemas amorosos.

Los minutos pasaron, y cuando finalmente toco el timbre para el receso, las puertas se abrieron, y todo el 3-A se sorprendió al ver quién era el que estaba parado allí mismo. Era un chico de cabello negro y peinado hacia atrás, chaleco negro, debajo una camisa blanca sin mangas, debajo usaba unos pantalones negros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y tenía un par de zapatos blancos, con un paquete de _bento_ en una mano.

Aquel que vino era Mirai Tsukuda, y estaba allí en la escuela de Mahora con la intención de darle su almuerzo a Setsuna, porque se había enterado que ella olvido desayunar después de su entrenamiento.

La cara de algunas chicas era de sonrojo y sorpresa al ver a un chico tan guapo en las puertas de su salón. Pero la de Setsuna era completamente diferente. La cara de la espadachín, era de puros nervios, estaba muy nerviosa por ver frente ahí a su "prometido", y tenía escalosfrios al pensar en lo que Mirai podría hacer allí.

"Ehmm…disculpa pero ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?" –Interrogo Ayaka a Mirai quien tenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su amada espadachín-

"Oh, disculpen, debí presentarme" –Dijo él mientras tenía su mano detrás de su cabeza- "Mi nombre es Mirai, y vine aquí para darle su almuerzo a Setsuna"

Al escuchar eso, Setsuna estaba rogando mentalmente que la tierra la tragara, porque al parecer, su amigo no tenía mucho tacto al presentarse adecuadamente, y peor, que no menciono su nombre con honorifico alguno, lo que provocaría algún que otro malentendido con sus compañeras de clases.

Mientras Setsuna pensaba en todo aquello, Mirai camino como si nada hacia el asiento de la semi-demonio, y puso su bento en la mesa. Entonces, él antes de irse, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su prometida que hizo, no solo que las mejillas de ella ardieran, sino que la expresión del 3-A y Negi fuera e total asombro, nervios y excitación. Aunque eso no fue igual para todas, ya que Konoka Konoe, quien estaba viendo esa escena, estaba muerta de nervios, y si tuviera la fuerza suficiente, sería capaz de partir en dos el lápiz que tenía en su mano.

Mirai camino hacia la puerta de entrada del salón, pero antes, una chica del 3-A quiso decir algo.

"D-Disculpa Mirai-san ¿Qué relación tienes con Sakurazaki-san?" –Interrogo tímidamente Makie Sasaki-

"Soy el novio de Setsuna" –Dijo él despreocupadamente y acto seguido, se fue del salón-

Cuando se dio por seguro que Tsukuda ya no estaba en la academia, todos los libros salieron volando hacia el techo, y casi todas del 3-A corrieron y se agruparon, encerrando a Setsuna en lo que parecía un muro humano, y una oleada de preguntas hacia el misterioso chico fueron lanzadas hacia ella. "¿De verdad es tu novio?", "¿Cómo lo conociste?", "¿Ustedes ya se besaron?", "¿Cuándo será la boda?", esas eran las típicas y miles de preguntas más que le interrogaban a Setsuna.

"Eh…ah…yo...b-bueno…" –Balbuceaba ella nerviosa-

"¡Bien hecho Sakurazaki! Tienes buenos gustos" –Expreso Haruna dando el pulgar arriba a la nombrada-

A Setsuna se le cae una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza al escuchar aquello.

Mientras tanto, Konoka se sentía frustrada por lo que había sucedido. Al parecer, Mirai se había salido con la suya.

…

Al terminar las clases, los cuatro amigos, Negi, Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna, salieron de allí rumbo para sus dormitorios.

Ellos, mientras caminaban, estaban hablando despreocupadamente de las cosas del día, hasta que el tema de Mirai salió.

"Setsuna-san ¿Es verdad que Mirai-san es tu novio?" –Pregunto nerviosa Asuna por hablar anteriormente con Konoka sobre ese chico-

"¿¡EH!? ¡N-No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotros solo somos amigos!" –Exclamo la espadachín nerviosa y ruborizada-

Negi iba a decir algo sobre aquello, pero fue Asuna quien paro en seco, y le dirigio a Setsuna una mirada fría y con enojo. Quería saber en ese momento todo ese asunto con que Mirai era el prometido de su amiga, más que nada para ver si era posible anularlo, y así Konoka ya no esté tan triste.

"A-Asuna-san ¿Sucede algo?" –Tartamudeo Setsuna nerviosa-

Asuna no hablo, en lugar de eso, ella camino hacia la espadachín hasta estar a dos pasos de distancia, y luego dijo lo siguiente.

"Setsuna-san, ahora mismo quiero que me digas todo sobre ese asunto de que Mirai-san es tu novio…o algo más" –Expreso ella ya sin paciencia-

Setsuna no dijo nada, estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud que tenía ahora mismo, su mejor amiga, nunca había visto a Asuna tan enfadada como ahora. Parecía que si ella no hablaba, la sangre caliente de la baka ranger herviría y le daría un buen puñetazo a mano limpia.

Setsuna suspiro y comenzó a relatar todo sobre él, desde su infancia juntos en el Shinmenryuu, hasta lo que había pasado hace unos días, donde él le confeso que tenía que ser su prometido para sella su sangre demoniaca, de lo contrario, sus poderes la controlaría a ella, y se convertiría en una verdadera maquina asesina. En pocas palabras, un monstruo.

Asuna y Negi se quedaron muy sorprendidos, más no Konoka, quien ya sabía todo eso desde el principio, incluyendo esa cosa que Setsuna no menciono.

Que _su_ Secchan se sentía atraída por Mirai…

"Setsuna-san…" – Fue lo único que murmuro Asuna al terminar de escuchar todo lo que les dijo Setsuna-

"No quise decirles nada de esto porque…no quería meterlos en mis problemas…" –Expreso con la mirada cabizbaja-

Repentinamente, Asuna fue hacia Setsuna y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Ella nunca se imaginó que su mejor amiga tenía esa clase de problemas…un matrimonio arreglado…por supuesto que Setsuna no estaría feliz por aquello. Era más que obvio que la shinmenryuu amaba solo a una persona, y esa era, su amiga de la infancia Konoka, y debía dolerle mucho no poder confesar sus sentimientos.

Asuna y Negi se miraron de reojo y llegaron a una conclusión. Iban a averiguar una manera alternativa para que pudieran calmar la sangre demoniaca de Setsuna, y así se anule ese matrimonio arreglado.

…

Ya dentro de su dormitorio, Setsuna se acostó en su cama y trató de procesar todo las cosas que le habían ocurrido ese día. La declaración de Mirai en la clase del 3-A, la tensión que sintió ella al recibir esa oleada de preguntas, y tener que confesarle a sus amigos lo que realmente ocurría entre ella y su amigo de la infancia.

Todos esos sentimientos que estuvieron guardados ese día, salieron a la luz cuando las lágrimas afloraron los ojos de la semi-demonio, y rompió a llorar. Ella lloro durante mucho tiempo, había muchos sentimientos que se había guardado desde el día en que volvió a aparecer Mirai…y también desde que tuvo _esa_ charla con Konoka...su princesa…la primera persona que la acepto tal cual era…la persona de quien estaba enamorada.

…

Minutos después, Setsuna ya estaba mejor, entonces fue a tomarse una ducha caliente y relajante para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos y ver qué hacer.

Al terminar de desvestirse, y sentir el agua caliente en su piel, estuvo relajada por mucho tiempo…hasta que repentinamente se percató de algo.

Tomo una toalla, y a Yuunagi quien estaba al lado de ella, se colocó, y salió rápidamente hacia fuera del baño, es decir, hacia su cama que por lo que había sentido la espadachín, fue una presencia de Ki, aunque temporal.

Al acercarse a su cama, noto que había un sobre allí. Lo tomo, lo abrió cuidadosamente y leyó lo que decía.

 _¡Hey Setsuna! ¿Cómo estás? n.n Solo te doy este sobre para pedirte que vengas conmigo mañana, este sábado, a las 11:00 al nuevo parque de diversiones que se estrenó en Mahora. Sería muy importante para mí si vinieras…así que, te estaré esperando n.n_

 _Tu querido esposo, Mirai Tsukuda_

Después de leer esa última parte del sobre, Setsuna lo hizo un bollo y lo desintegro con ayuda de su Ki ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su amigo le dijo a ella que fuera con él a un parque de diversiones?

Entonces, ahí Setsuna cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Mirai la había a una cita. Los dos solos. Para el día siguiente.

El rostro de Setsuna se puso rojo como un tomate, sus nervios crecieron, y sus manos empezaron a sudar (lo cual era raro ya que aún estaba mojada). La shinmenryuu primeramente decidio no ir con él al parque por obvias razones, ella amaba a Konoka no a Mirai, pero entonces, la semi-demonio pensó que esa cita era una oportunidad para poner en orden sus pensamientos sobre él, y podría dejarle las cosas en claro.

Volvió al baño para ducharse, con la decisión tomada, iría al parque de diversiones con su llamado "prometido". ¿Qué iba a pasar entre ellos por una simple cita? Nada es lo que pensó en ese momento.

Nunca sabría qué tan equivocada estaba.

…

 _ **Sabado, 10:45AM; Habitación de Setsuna**_

Ya casi era la hora en la que Setsuna debía encontrarse con Mirai en el parque de atracciones. Antes de tomar sus llaves e irse de la habitación, se dio un último vistazo en el gran espejo que tenía, y se sonrojo un poco.

Ella tenía el cabello suelto con una hebilla en la frente para que sus flequillos no la molestara, vestía una remera sin mangas blanco, con una chaqueta de _jeans_ azul, y debajo, usaba un pantalón corto rojizo con unas sandalias blancas.

" _No tengo idea porque me moleste tanto en arreglarme para verme más…femenina…"_ –Pensaba Setsuna para sus adentros- _"Okey, aquí vamos, tu puedes Setsuna, solo sal…y diviértete un rato…"_

Setsuna camino hacia la puerta de entrada, tomo la llave, y luego cerró la puerta pensando que le depararía le destino al ir a esa "cita".

…

 _ **11:00AM; Parque de Diversiones de Mahora**_

Setsuna caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia el lugar donde Mirai la cito. Ella paro en seco cuando lo vi a él mismo, parado frente a la entrada del parque con una sonrisa que reflejaba verdadera felicidad. Setsuna se sonrojo, no solo por ver aquella bonita sonrisa de su amigo, sino también porque estaba muy bien vestido. Usaba una chaqueta azul sin mangas con capucha, y debajo una camisa negra con mangas semi-largas que le llegaba a los codos. Tenía un pantalón blanco y un par de zapatos deportivos negros. A vista de Setsuna, Mirai estaba guapo.

"Así que viniste Setsuna…" –Murmuro él con una sonrisa- "Gracias"

Repentinamente los latidos del corazón de Setsuna aumentaron, y el calor en sus mejillas apareció, provocando que su cara estuviera muy colorada.

"N-No tienes que agradecer Mirai-kun…" –Tartamudeo ella- _"¡Baka! ¿¡Por qué te sonrojas!? ¡Él es solo un amigo! ¡Solo eso!"_ –Setsuna tomo aire y se acercó a Mirai- "¿P-por qué me citaste aquí?"

Con sus ojos carmesí, él la miro fijamente por unos segundos, poniendo a la shinmenryuu, un poco nerviosa.

"¿Por qué estas nerviosa Setsuna? ¿Acaso soy tan guapo que te sonrojo?" –Dijo él con una sonrisa burlona-

"N-No digas tonterías, jamás me sonrojaría por alguien como tú" –Expreso ella desviando la mirada-

"Hmmm…" –Murmuró- _"Esto será muy difícil…"_ –Pensó él mientras miraba a su prometida- _"Me encantan los desafíos como tú Setsuna…"_ –Pensó divertido-

" _¿P-Por qué me está mirando tan directamente? Aun puedo sentirlo…sus ojos…hacia mi…"_ –Setsuna respira hondo- _"No…tranquila Sakurazaki…no te pongas nerviosa…no caigas en su juego…"_

Mirai sonríe victorioso, y toma la mano de Setsuna, provocando que ella se sonroje.

"¿A-A dónde vamos?" –Interrogo nerviosa-

"Vamos por un helado" –Dijo él, y luego le dio una tierna sonrisa-

Eso definitivamente puso mucho más colorada a la espadachín.

Entonces sin que ellos dos lo notaran, a los lejos, cerca de un árbol, se notaron unos arbustos movedizos. De aquello salieron cinco cabezas, las cuales eran de Asakura, Haruna, Chisame, Nodoka y Yue.

"E-Ese es el chico que vino ayer a nuestra clase" –Murmuro Nodoka-

"Hehe, así que era verdad ¿Eh? Sakurazaki-san con novio, eso no me lo esperaba" –Dijo Haruna sonriendo-

"Y al parecer es muy guapo, Sakurazaki-san tiene buenos gustos" –Dijo Kazuki mientras tenía una mano en la barbilla y sonreía para sí misma-

" _¿Por qué accedí a ayudar a estas anormales con espiar a Sakurazaki y a ese chico?"_ –Pensó Chisame con una gota cayendo en su nuca, y poniendo una mirada nerviosa-

"Por cierto ¿Cómo supieron que Sakurazaki-san y Mirai-san estarían aquí?" –Interrogo Nodoka a Asakura y Haruna-

"Ah, agradécele a Hasegawa-san, ella junto con la tecnología se convierte en una buena agente del FBI" –Dijo Asakura mientras miraba el cielo con una sonrisa dramáticamente de felicidad y con brillos en los ojos-

"N-No exageres…" –Murmuro Chisame- _"Kami-sama, si existes, has que un rayo caiga sobre esta par de idiotas"_ –Pensó ella-

"Rapido, hay que seguirlos, se nos escapan" –Dijo Yue con su típica voz fría, señalando a Mirai y Setsuna que se iban alejando-

Ellas hicieron caso omiso a la indicación de Yue, escondieron sus cabezas en los arbustos, y siguieron rápidamente a él par de enamorados (Que en este caso solo sería Mirai :v).

…

Cuando Setsuna y Mirai terminaron de comer su helado, notaron una gran montaña rusa que aterraría a cualquiera, que en este caso es Mirai, quien tenía su cara completamente azul y estaba temblando.

"V-Vayamos a otro juego…" –Dijo mientras se alejaba, pero Setsuna lo tomo de la muñeca-

"No señor, iremos allí" –Dijo ella con una sonrisa de superioridad- "¿O qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?"

"¿Q-Que? ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¡JA! Eso es lo que tú crees" –Dijo arrogante Mirai-

Pero aunque él no lo supiera, sus rodillas claramente estaban temblando al pensar en la posibilidad de subir a ese juego, apenas habiendo terminado su helado.

"Pues si no tienes miedo, mejor" –Dijo Setsuna, y llevo arrastrando a Mirai a la Montaña Rusa-

" _Oh mierda…"_ –Pensaba él cuanto más se acercaban al juego-

" _Este será su castigo por todo lo que hizo"_ –Pensaba Setsuna-

Al final, Setsuna y Mirai consiguieron lugares para subirse a aquel juego en el que el chico tenía terror.

Cuando ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos, se pusieron los cinturones, y la barra de seguridad bajo, lentamente la atracción subió de a poco, provocando que los nervios estuvieran matando poco a poco a Mirai. Tales eran los nervios, que sentía que si no se bajaba pronto de allí, iba a vomitar. Mientras tanto, la expectación y la emoción de Setsuna no paraba de aumentar a cada segundo que subía el vagón de el riel.

Cuando ya estaban en la punta del riel, a solo un milímetro de bajar, la espadachín giro su mirada hacia Mirai, y observo que él tenía una cara de terror puro, sudaba mucho, su piel parecía azul, y estaba completamente inmóvil. Al ver aquello, Sakurazaki no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, pero repentinamente, el vagón salió disparado hacia abajo…

Inmediatamente, en solo un segundo, todas las personas, incluyendo Setsuna y Mirai, gritaron como locos al sentir la gran velocidad del juego cuando cae en picado.

"¡AAAAAAAAH!" –Grito con un poco de lágrimas Mirai- "¡Te odio Setsunaaaa!" –Exclamo él con odio-

"¡Hahahaha!" –Reía ella muy fuerte. Estaba muy feliz- "¡Te lo mereces Mirai-kuun!"

Rápidamente, el vagón pasó una curva, y el chico Shinmenryuu sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago. Como si sus tripas se le salieran en cualquier momento.

…

Minutos después de aquél juego infernal, según palabras propias de Mirai, decidieron ahora ir a un juego un poco más "calmado".

Después de mucho caminar, se encontraron con un juego de tiro al blanco en donde, con una especie de escopeta de juguete que tenía balas de aire, ambos debían disparar a todos o algunos blancos para ganar premios.

Al final, fue Mirai quien disparo primero el blanco que contenía el premio "mayor" que era, dos ositos de peluche, uno negro con un lazo rojo en su cuello, y otro que era blanco con un lazo rojo en su cuello.

Mirai mira de reojo a Setsuna, quien tenía una expresión de querer abrazar esos peluches.

"Para ti" –Dijo él mientras le daba el osito blanco-

Setsuna se ruboriza ante el buen gesto de él, entonces, toma el peluche y le da una bella sonrisa a Mirai.

"Aaaaaw" –Exclamaron Asakura y Haruna, mientras sacaban fotos-

"V-Vaya, Mirai-san parece ser alguien cariñoso con Sakurazaki-san" –Murmuro Nodoka-

Nodoka se imaginó una escena en donde Negi le daba un oso de peluche a Nodoka, y acto seguido, ambos se besan. Miyazaki no pudo evitar ruborizarse por ello.

"Ya puedo verlo en la portada el periódico escolar '¡Un nuevo romance! ¡El misterioso príncipe y la bella espadachín!' " –Exclamaba Kazumi con un brillo en los ojos-

Chisame puso su mano izquierda en su rostro (facepalm).

"¿A qué juego vamos ahora?" –Interrogo Setsuna-

Mirai estaba a punto de contestar, cuando noto que detrás de ello, a lo lejos, estaba una panda de tres matones, intimidando a lo que parecía ser una chica de allí, aunque no se podía ver quien era.

"Parece que estas muy sola señorita…¿Por qué no nos acompaña? Se divertirá" –Dijo el líder del grupo con una sonrisa pervertida y siniestra en su rostro-

"N-No…por favor, déjeme sola…" –Murmuraba ella con mucho miedo-

"¡Que nos acompañes te dije!" –Exclamo el líder-

El gran matón de líder, estaba a punto de golpear a la chica, pero de repente, una mano tomo su puño, y lanzo al tipo lejos de allí con una fuerza impresionante.

"¡No escuchaste! ¡Dijo que no quería ir contigo!" –Exclamo Mirai enojado-

Setsuna estaba sorprendida, porque no vio que él hizo uso de su _shunpo_ para desplazarse a una gran velocidad hacia donde estaban los abusadores.

Los demás tipos arremetieron hacia Mirai, pero él los venció con mucha facilidad, provocando que ellos se vayan con la cola entre las patas.

"¿Estas bien señorita?" –Dijo Mirai tendiéndole una mano a la persona que había salvado-

"¡S-Si!" –Dijo ella nerviosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas- "P-Pero ¿Y tú? ¿No te lastimaste?"

"¿Yo? ¡Para nada! ¡Soy muy fuerte!" –Dijo Mirai mientras se señalaba a si mismo con su pulgar- "¿Y tú eres…?

"S-Soy Ako Izumi" –Tartamudeaba Ako con sus mejillas coloradas-

"Mucho gusto Ako-san, soy Mirai Tsukuda" –Dijo él mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa-

De repnte, Setsuna sintió una opresión en el pecho, y una misteriosa irritación hacia Ako. Así es. La espadachín estaba experimentando los celos. Así que para sacarse esa molesta sensación, decidió ir hacia ellos dos.

"¡Ah! ¡Ako-san!" –Exclamo Setsuna cuando entro en la escena- "Así que eras tú la que molestaban esos pandilleros"

"¡Sakurazaki-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?" –Interrogo con sorpresa Ako-

"Ah, vine aquí con Mirai-kun" –Dijo ella mientras señalaba a Mirai, quien tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su cara-

"Ah ¿Son amigos?" –Pregunto ella con nervios de lo que respondiera Setsuna-

"Nop, somos novios" –Dijo él con una sonrisa inocente, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas-

Setsuna rápidamente se ruborizo hasta parecer un tomate, y quería en ese momento que la tragara la tierra, mientras que Ako se sintió en ese momento como la tercera rueda (el que conoce el refrán entenderá), así que rápidamente hizo una reverencia hacia Mirai por ayudarla, y salió lo más rápido del parque.

"¿Qué no sabía Ako-san sobre Sakurazaki-san y Mirai-san?" –Decía Chisame-

"No, ella falto ayer al colegio, así que era imposible que lo supiera" –Dijo Kazumi-

"Ako-san es muy simpática ¿No?" –Dijo Mirai con una sonrisa infantil-

"H-Hai…" –Afirmo Setsuna sin entender la extraña reacción de su compañera-

…

Las horas fueron pasando, y ya estaba puesto un hermoso atardecer en el cielo. Mirai y Setsuna lo contemplaron por unos momentos, y luego se sentaron en la parte rocosa de una gran fuente de agua que estaba cerca de ellos.

Ambos no podían evitar ponerse nerviosos al estar tan cerca uno del otro, sus corazones latían más rápido de lo normal, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Tratando de evitar ese silencio incomodo que tenían, Setsuna fue la que hablo primero.

"P-Por cierto Mirai-kun ¿Qué ha sido de ti desde que me fui a Tokio durante estos últimos años?" –Interrogo un poco nerviosa ella-

Aunque lo haya dicho para calmar un poco el ambiente, era verdad que no sabe nada de él desde los últimos tres años.

Mirai sonrió y fijo su vista en el anaranjado cielo.

"Veamos…luego de que te fuiste, entrene más y más duro para volverme un hombre fuerte y así poder ganar más confianza en mí mismo, y ya no tener miedo en las batallas…" –Mirai miro de reojo a Setsuna, y se sonrojo con la sonrisa que ella le estaba dando- "A-Además, t-también me estuve entrenando como sacerdote por la herencia de mi madre, ya que al ser su heredero, debía seguir con el linaje de mi familia…"

Mirai termino de relatar, y Setsuna no podía estar más sorprendida y feliz de ver como su propio amigo se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte.

"¿Y dónde vives ahora? Desde que llegaste no me has mencionado nada de eso" –Dijo Setsuna curiosa-

"Ah, ahora estoy viviendo en un pequeño apartamento cerca de la academia Mahora, gracias a un dinerillo que me dieron los maestros del Shinmenryuu" –Respondió Mirai- "Es algo pequeño, pero vale la pena si estoy cerca de ti" –Mirai le sonrió a la espadachín-

Al ver la sonrisa de cariño que él le daba, Setsuna se ruborizo más que antes, y sus nervios aumentaron.

"OMG, OMG, el ambiente que hay ahora…¡Solo significa que uno de ellos van a besarse!" –Exclamo entusiasmada Haruna en un susurro algo fuerte-

A Chisame y Nodoka se le cae una gota estilo anime de la cabeza.

Setuna nota que Mirai se estaba acercando peligrosamente, y decidió lanzar lo que en ese momento consideraría, la pregunta más estúpida que haya hecho a él en su vida.

"¡A-AH! ¡P-Por cierto Mirai-kun!" –Exclamo ella mientras se apartaba de Mirai- "¿H-Has t-tenido alguna novia?" –Interrogo muy nerviosa-

Nadie, ni Mirai, ni las chicas del 3-A…¡Ni siquiera la misma Sakurazaki Setsuna se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta!

Kazumi, Nodoka, Haruna y Chisame se cubren la cara con una mano (facepalm), mientras Yue dijo con su tono de voz indiferente " _Baka_ ".

Mirai se sonrojo fuertemente por esa pregunta, pero al ver la expresión de nervios de Setsuna, quiso divertirse un poco.

"Claro, tuve una" –Afirmo él con una sonrisa inocente-

Ahora la sorprendida y sonrojada era Setsuna. Por la emoción y sorpresa del momento, ella se acercó rápidamente hacia él y lo tomo de los hombros.

"¿Q-Que? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?" –Interrogaba sorprendida Setsuna-

Mirai estaba disfrutando mucho la preocupación de su mejor amiga, entonces, él levanta su mirada hacia ella, y le da una sonrisa coqueta y de superioridad que puso los pelos de punta a la Shinmenryuu.

"¿En serio lo quieres saber?" –Dijo él mientras se acercaba- "¿Quieres saber quién es ella? ¿Cuándo me gusto? –Él toco la mejilla de Setsuna con suavidad- "¿Quieres saber _cómo_ me enamore de _ella_? –Murmuro él mientras se acercaba al rostro de la semi-demonio-

"Y-Yo…eh…" –Balbuceaba Setsuna nerviosa, pero cerrando poco a poco los ojos para recibir aquel beso de él-

"Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios…" –Decía Haruna repetitivamente mientras dibujaba aquella escena-

"Esto sí que es amor" –Decía Kazumi mientras sacaba miles de fotografía por segundo-

"¡Kya!" –Murmuro Nodoka emocionada-

" _¿P-Por qué estoy mirando esto? N-No es de mi incumbencia"_ –Pensaba Chisame para sus adentros con la cara roja-

Yue seguía mirando indiferente la escena romántica, mientras tomaba un envase de juego con sabor extraño.

Cuando la distancia entre Mirai y Setsuna iba a ser cero, la torpeza del chico decidió actuar, y la mano de él resbalo, provocando que se cayera al agua de la fuente. Setsuna sorprendida, le tiende la mano a su amigo, pero Tsukuda uso mucha fuerza, e hizo que Sakurazaki también se cayera al agua, dando como resultado, una escena de ellos muy comprometedora, Setsuna sobre Mirai y él debajo de ella.

La humedad sobre ellos, los nervios, el calor, todos esos elementos provocaron que los dos jóvenes se levantaran de allí de inmediato.

"Rayos, un poco más y ya tenía la portada para la noticia" –Decía Kazumi un poco decepcionada-

"Hehehe, lo bueno es que esto me sirve para mis mangas BL" –Murmuraba ella mientras miraba con orgullo la hoja donde dibujo con detalles ese momento 'romántico'-

Nodoka y Chisame se quedaron, literalmente pasmadas por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Setsuna y Mirai decidieron olvidar ese suceso vergonzoso de sus mentes.

…

Ya eran las 8PM, y era tiempo de volver a sus hogares u lugares de residencia.

Mirai y Setsuna esperaron a que su ropa, que estaba completamente empapada, se secara, y rezando con que no pesquen algún resfriado.

Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka, Chisame y Yue, decidieron volver a sus dormitorios ya que cumplieron su cometido con ver la cita de los dos Shinmenryuu, considerando esa "misión" un "éxito".

Setsuna estaba muy confundida. Se suponía que lo que debería haber sucedido era pasar un día normal y divertido con tu mejor amigo en un parque de diversiones, sin ni siquiera pensar que era una cita. Pero ocurrió otra cosa, no solo resulto ser eso una cita, sino que también sus sentimientos hacía Mirai crecían y se sentía cada vez más confundida. Ella amaba a Konoka, eso estaba cien por ciento seguro. Pero Mirai era un caso diferente, ya que por él siente una extraña atracción, en la que no se sabe si es amor u otra cosa.

Mirai estaba muy feliz por lo que había pasado. Había cumplido su objetivo de tener una cita con _su_ Setsuna, y así ganar unos puntos extras para "ganarle" a Konoka. Le iba a costar. Eso era seguro. Iba a costarle mucho ganarse el amor de Setsuna, aunque no es imposible, porque, aunque su sangre de sacerdote atraiga demonios, lo que inclue a Setsuna por su sangre demoniaca, cabría la posibilidad que esa "simple" atracción que sienta por él sea amor.

Iba a hacerlo. Definitivamente lo haría. Se ganaría el corazón de su amada cueste lo que cueste.

Pero hubo una sola cosa que ninguno sabía, y es que habían sido seguidos el día completo. No solo por el 3-A, sino por alguien más.

"Hehe, al parecer este objetivo es interesante…me pregunto qué clase de demonio saldría de aquella mocosa…" –Murmuro el sujeto con una sonrisa cínica-

La luz de la luna reflejo a la persona que estaba ahí mismo. Un misterioso hombre, algo, vestido de una manta negra con una capucha que cubría parcialmente su rostro.

Su identidad era desconocida, también su forma de ser, pero si algo era seguro era una sola cosa. Ese sujeto está muy interesado en la sangre demoniaca de Sakurazaki Setsuna.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Notas de la Autora**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gusto este momento MiraixSetsuna? Si no es asi, no me odien Unwn**

 **Ahora un nuevo personaje ha aparecido ¿Quién será y que intenciones tiene con Setsuna? =w=**

 **Agradezco a los usuarios que leen este fanfic (aunque no lo parezca, hay muchos que lo leen XD), pero principalmente, agradezco al user** _ **tojaka**_ **por comentar los capítulo de esa serie :D**

 **¡Por cierto! Si quieren saber cómo es Mirai físicamente les dejo el link de esta pagina art/Mirai-kun-1-654082995**

 **Aunque también pueden chequear mi perfil y ahí estará el link (junto con el link de la imagen de Kazuki Kudo XD)**

 **Sin nada más que decirles; Sayonara y que tengan un feliz año nuevo! nwn/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa lectores-san! nwn/ perdonen la tardanza, pero por fin les traje el quinto capítulo de** _ **¿¡El Prometido de Setsuna!?**_ **que estoy muy segura que les va a gustar 7u7**

 **¿Por qué? Bueno, es hasta ahora, el que más me ha gustado escribir, y creo que tuve mucha inspiración al hacerlo XD**

 **Agradezco a los usuarios** _ **tojaka**_ **y** _ **konochan-kaioh**_ **por leer y comentar este fanfic, y también agradezco a los usuarios fantasmas que leen esto :3**

 **Bien…¡Comencemos! :3**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, todo es del gran Akamatsu-sensei (del que espero que ponga algo de Konosetsu en UQ Holder :'''v), excepto mis OC's :D**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Era un lunes a la mañana en la Academia Mahora, y cada uno de los estudiantes de allí estaban entrando por las puertas de la entrada, para ir a sus respectivos salones, y poder charlar un poco en el tiempo restante. Entre esos estudiantes se encontraba un cuarteto de jóvenes, caminando a paso tranquilo después de haber corrido como si no hubiese un mañana hace un par de minutos.

Esos jóvenes eran Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, y su profesor, Negi.

"Ahh…menos mal que llegamos…" –Suspiro aliviada Asuna-

"Si, correr en un día caluroso como este no es nada bueno" –Expreso Setsuna con una sonrisa nerviosa-

"Aunque…hubiéramos llegado más temprano si baka Negi no hubiera puesto ese hechizo extraño en el reloj despertador" –Dijo Asuna mirando de reojo con algo de enojo a Negi-

"¡Y-Ya te dije que lo sentía Asuna-san! ¡Yo solo quería ayudar haciendo que el sonido del despertador fuera un poco más fuerte!" –Exclamo nervioso y un poco desesperado Negi-

"¡Pues no ha funcionado para nada BAKA!" –Exclamo con furia Asuna, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Negi- "¡Al contrario…! ¡Solo hiciste que el sonido del reloj fuera más silencioso! ¡Tuvimos suerte de que Konoka se haya despertado diez minutos antes de la hora justa!" –Exclamaba ella con mucho enfado hacia el pobre niño de 10 años-

"Uuaaah… ¡Perdoname Asuna-san!" –Dijo Negi entre sollozos-

"Ya ya, no hay de qué preocuparse si ya estamos en la escuela ¿No es así Secchan?" –Dijo Konoka hacia Setsuna-

"S-Si…" –Afirmo Setsuna con nerviosismo-

Setsuna estaba nerviosa.

MUY nerviosa.

No paraba de preocuparse de que sucedería cuando ella entrara al salón. Posiblemente la arrollarían con preguntas relacionadas con Mirai como aquél viernes. O peor, tal vez él vendría de nuevo haciéndose llamar su novio frente a todas sus compañeras.

Eso sería terrible.

Los nervios que ella sentía mientras caminaba, crecían paso por paso, el aire la sofocaba, y en cualquier momento volvería a su dormitorio para encerrarse sin saber nada del mundo.

Claro que lo haría ella con gusto, pero no podía.

¿Por qué?

La razón son, dos palabras, once letras, y una persona.

Konoka Konoe.

No quería preocupar a Konoka por sus problemas, y tampoco quería volver a verla llorar por su culpa. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Por eso ella iría, y actuaría como si nada sucediera, cuando ocurre justo lo contrario.

Desde la cita que tuvo con Mirai el sábado, no pudo dejar de pensar en él, en los extraños sentimientos que brotaban en ella cuando estaba a su lado, y…cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse. Agradecía a Kami-sama y la torpeza de su amigo por evitar aquél beso, porque ella lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía.

Si ellos se hubieran besado, Setsuna hubiera correspondido al beso.

" _Debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente…"_ –Pensó Setsuna mientras movía su cara de un lado a otro-

Mientras seguían caminando hacia su salón, se encontraron con algo que dejo a los cuatro sin aliento, y con la mente en blanco.

Se encontraban varios afiches pegados en la pared con una imagen y un título que hacían que la frase "tierra trágame" se multiplicara por mil en la mente de la Shinmenryuu.

"Por Kami-sama…" –Murmuraba Setsuna con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras leía aquél papel-

Al parecer, ese afiche contenía el siguiente título.

' _¡Un nuevo romance! ¡El misterioso príncipe y la bella espadachín!'_

" _Oh por dios…"_ ese fue el pensamiento que tuvieron los cuatro amigos al unísono.

¿Cómo describir lo que sentía cada uno de ellos?

Veamos, Negi estaba absolutamente nervioso y algo avergonzado por descubrir algo de la vida personal de su estudiante, que, aunque le intrigaba mucho saber, esperaba que ella misma se lo dijera por voluntad propia en lugar de boca de alguien más.

Asuna, bueno ella estaba entre sorprendida, nerviosa y un poco enfadada. ¿Por qué esa mezcla de sentimientos? Pues por qué saber así de repente sobre la vida amorosa y privada de una amiga, sin que ella misma te lo dijera podría incomodar a cualquiera. Aunque también estaba un poco enojada porque ella estaría, no solo engañándose a ella misma sobre Mirai, sino que también estaría engañando a Konoka y rechazando sus sentimientos.

¿Konoka? Pues ella está hirviendo de furia, celos y unos nervios indescriptibles. Ella misma sabía que Tsukuda había hecho su jugada con _su_ Secchan, él ya había movido sus fichas, y ahora era el momento de Konoka. Porque si no lo hacía, la heredera Konoe perdería por completo el juego y a Setsuna.

" _Maldito seas Mirai…"_ –Pensó con odio hacia alguien por primera vez- _"No dejare que me quites a Secchan"_

Estaba decidido, iba a luchar por Setsuna, pero…¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo haría? Aunque Mirai no quiera, la Shinmenryuu está obligada a casarse con él por su seguridad, entonces…¿Qué tendría que hacer Konoe?

La imagen de Setsuna al lado de Mirai, caminando junto, jugando juntos, riendo juntos, e incluso, sentados juntos en aquella fuente, no hacía nada más que deprimir a la curandera.

Y…¿Qué sentía Setsuna en ese momento? Pues, ella estaba aún sin poder procesar lo que estaban viendo sus ojos negros.

" _¿¡Como rayos supieron que Mirai-kun y yo estábamos ahí!?"_ –Pensó la pobre espadachín-

Además de aquello, sentía una gran vergüenza en su interior. Tenía la sensación de que, si alguien le preguntara algo sobre aquella cita, se moriría de vergüenza, y se pondría colorada antes de poder articular palabra alguna.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Oh no. Claro que no.

Lo peor era lo que vio ella a su lado.

A unos 5 metros aproximadamente, estaban un grupo de chicas, leyendo lo que parecía ser el periódico escolar, con el mismo título e imágenes que contenía el afiche.

Ya estuvo. Ya era suficiente. Si alguien decía o interrogaba algo, se desmayaría por falta de aire.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. El aire no era suficiente. Esta temblando, temiendo a lo que podría suceder si entraba al salón 3-A.

Vaya día ¿Eh?

…

Minutos después, cuando llegaron al salón, Setsuna se sienta en su lugar y esconde su rostro con sus brazos, haciendo parecer como si estuviera durmiéndose, cuando en realidad, ella estaba roja de la vergüenza.

"Pobre Secchan…" –Murmuro Konoka, mal por su amiga-

"Estoy segura que esto fue obra de…" –Murmuraba Asuna mientras miraba de reojo a Kazumi Asakura, quién estaba charlando alegremente con sus compañeras- "No importa que sea una aspirante a reportera, ella no tenía el derecho de hacer eso"

Negi se asusta cuando creyó ver un aura de llamas de furia en Asuna, quién miraba a Asakura con ojos parecidos a un demonio.

"A-Asuna-san…no recurras a la violencia…" –Murmuraba Negi con temor y nervios en su voz-

Asuna aprieta sus puños, mientras se dirige a su asiento.

Negi suspira aliviado de por lo menos, haber calmado a su estudiante para que no armara una pelea.

"Deberías ir a tu asiento también, Konoka-san" –Dijo Negi a Konoka con una sonrisa nerviosa-

"Si…tienes razón…" –Susurró ella mientras miraba con tristeza a Setsuna, quién seguía aún ocultando su rostro-

Las clases de Ingles comenzaron, y nadie habló o dijo algo. Muy extraño la verdad. Pero mejor para Setsuna, así nadie la interrogaría sobre su cita.

Entonces, uno de los altavoces que tenía el aula sonó. Era la voz del director Konoemon Konoe. Él llamo a su nieta Konoka Konoe para que vaya su oficina en ese mismo instante.

Extrañada, Konoka se levanta de su asiento, y camina hacia la puerta del salón. Al abrirla, gira su vista hacia su amiga Setsuna, y para su sorpresa, ella, quién ya no estaba tapando su rostro, también la estaba mirando, creándose un cruce de miradas entre ambas chicas. Pero al segundo siguiente, ambas se sonrojan, y evaden sus miradas, como si no hubiera sucedido.

Konoka cierra la puerta, y camina hacia la oficina de Konoemon.

…

Al estar ella frente a la oficina del director, da tres golpes firmes a la puerta, al escuchar la voz de su abuelo que dijo _"Adelante",_ abrió la puerta y entro hacia allí. Grande fue la sorpresa de Konoka al encontrar en ese lugar al amigo de la infancia de su Secchan, y rival amoroso. Allí estaba él, en pie, frente al escritorio del director, y mirándola con una sonrisa burlona, Mirai Tsukuda.

"Vaya, al fin llegas Konoka-ojousama" –Dijo Mirai-

"¿Oji-chan? ¿Mirai-kun? ¿Q-Que hace él aquí…y por qué me trajiste, abuelo?" –Interrogo curiosa y extrañada Konoka-

Konoemon tosió un poco, y luego de medio minuto, él procedió a hablar.

"Konoka, Mirai-kun, lo traje aquí porque tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre algo en especial…" –Toma aire y prosigue- "Sobre la sangre demoniaca de Setsuna-kun"

Konoka se sorprende por ello, aunque Mirai no tanto, porque sabía que para algo relacionado a ese tema lo había citado a él.

Ambos estudiantes tragan saliva, y guardan silencio, esperando que el director siga hablando.

"Como ustedes ya sabrán, la sangre de Setsuna-kun está 'emergiendo' sobre ella, lo que significa que sus instintos crecerán, y derrocara su razón humana, convirtiéndola en una autentica bestia ¿No es así?" –Expreso Konoemon-

Mirai asiente con una mirada firme, mientras Konoka también asiente, pero con unos ojos que reflejaban tristeza.

"Es momento de que les explique por qué Setsuna actúa así, y la solución para eso" –Dijo el director Konoe-

Konoka al escuchar sobre la posibilidad para una solución, se pone alerta y escucha con atención las palabras de su abuelo.

"La esencia demoniaca en la sangre de Setsuna-kun actúa así porque al ser mitad humana, no tiene el suficiente 'poder' para controlar sus instintos salvajes" –Declaro Konoemon-

Mirai y Konoka estaban sorprendidos, en realidad, la más sorprendida era Konoka, ella creía que eso que le sucedía a Setsuna era solo algo como una "enfermedad" y que podría tener una cura. Pero no era así, ella estaba en esa situación por ser lo que la espadachín cree que es, aunque no lo sea, una sangre sucia.

"¿Y-Y la solución, Konoe-sama?" –Interrogo Mirai con un tono de nervios en su voz-

"Sobre la solución…la única viable es por la que viniste tú Mirai-kun, hacer uso de tus habilidades de sacerdote y casarte con Setsuna-kun" –Dijo Konoemon y suspiro- "Antes había soluciones para este tipo de casos entre los híbridos, pero los recurso para esos casos, desaparecieron o ya no existen…" –Suspiro-

Era increíble. No podían creerlo. Ambos no lo podían creer.

Mirai no podía creer que podría casarse con la chica de sus sueños sin problema alguno. Y Konoka no podía creerlo, ella no podría estar junto a la chica de la que estaba enamorada.

"E-Eso quiere decir…" –Murmuro Mirai, mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro- "¿Qué podré casarme con Setsuna?"

"Si" –Fue lo único que dijo Konoemon, mientras miraba afligido el rostro de su nieta que reflejaba una sola cosa. TRISTEZA.

" _No…no puede ser…ahora que me di cuenta que quiero a Secchan…yo no…"_ –Pensó Konoka-

Konoka cerro sus puños con fuerza, al punto en que estos estaban temblando, y cerro sus parpados para no dejar que se viera sus lágrimas cayendo lentamente.

"¡Oji-chan eres un idiota!" –Exclamo Konoka con voz quebrada-

Acto seguido, la curandera corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta, la abre, y sale corriendo de la oficina, con sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras sentía una gran opresión en su pecho.

Ella quería gritar. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas sus pesares. Ya no quería sentir esa presión que la torturaba lenta y dolorosamente.

Ella…solo quería decirle sus sentimientos a Setsuna.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director, Mirai aun veía sin palabras, la entrada con la puerta aún abierta. Se sorprendió por la actitud de Konoka, ya que pensó que se tomaría las cosas con calma. Pero no fue así. Konoka exploto. Y al ver sus lágrimas cayendo lentamente por sus ojos lo supo.

" _Konoka-ojousama…realmente estas enamorada de Setsuna…"_ –Pensó él, mientras que extrañamente, una lágrima bajo por su ojo izquierdo-

A Mirai le dolió ver como esa chica sufría. Sabía que no se merecía tanto mal trato, pero no se podía evitar. Él iba a casarse con Setsuna, así que debió esperarse ese tipo de escenas.

Sonríe afligido.

Pero aun así…pudo sentir en Konoka el dolor que él llevaba de niño, cuando se dio cuenta de su atracción por la Shinmenryuu.

…

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que la clase de Negi había terminado, y Setsuna estaba preocupada porque Konoka no había aparecido. Tal vez la charla que tenía con Konoemon era larga y por eso, la heredera Konoe aún no había aparecido, pero eso no impedía que la preocupación de la Shinmenryuu crezca en gran medida.

Ahora mismo, Setsuna se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia en busca del baño ya que, estaban en el receso y estaba permitido irse allí.

Setsuna había decidido que en cuanto viera a Konoka, le preguntaría sobre porque la cito el director y también, explicaría lo sucedido con Mirai, para que no haya ningún malentendido.

" _Aunque…no creo que deba esforzarme en aclarar las cosas ya que…Ojou-sama solo piensa en mí como una amiga…"_ –Pensaba Setsuna con una mirada deprimente- _"No…aunque no haya razón para ello…Ojou-sama es alguien muy importante para mí y…la única persona que realmente no quiero que entienda mal…"_

Setsuna al estar frente a la entrada del baño, abrió la puerta, entro allí, y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Estaba muy tensa sobre lo sucedido, y necesitaba enfriarse un poco.

"Haa…espero poder encontrar a Ojou-sama pronto" –Murmuro para si misma Setsuna-

La espadachín estaba a punto de irse cuando se percata de algo que llamo su atención.

Un sonido. Como si fuera un gemido. Un llanto roto. Se escuchaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba Sakurazaki.

" _¿Qué es…ese sonido?"_ –Pensó Setsuna- "Un momento" –Murmuro sorprendida-

Así es, la semi-demonio observo los cubículos del cuarto, y se sorprendió al notar que en el tercero de ellos, se oían los llantos de una chica.

" _Esta voz…estoy segura que la conozco…pero…¿De dónde?" -_ Pensaba Setsuna-

La espadachín se acercó con cautela, ya que, en ese tipo de situaciones, no sabía que hacer. Poso su oído lenta y suavemente sobre la puerta, y se quedó en shock al darse cuenta de quién era la voz de la chica.

"¿¡Kono-chan!?" –Exclamo la pelinegra hacia la dueña de aquella voz- "¿Kono-chan eres tú?"

De repente, el llanto se detuvo, y reino el silencio durante minutos que parecían horas.

Setsuna se aparta de la puerta, y da dos pasos hacia atrás. Ahora, no tenía idea de que hacer, naturalmente, lo primero que haría sería abrir esa puerta y consolar a su princesa, pero al estar ella en un baño, no sabría si estaría "presentable" para mostrarse ante Setsuna, ya que, en caso contrario, la situación se volvería muy incómoda.

Los segundos seguían pasando, y Sakurazaki se estaba, no solo poniendo más nerviosa, sino que también su paciencia decrecía. Quería hablar con Konoka. De verdad lo quería hacer. Pero no tenía el valor para dar el primer paso.

"Secchan…¿Sigues ahí?" –Susurro Konoka en un hilillo de voz apenas audible-

"Si…aquí estoy Ojou-sama…" –Murmuro Setsuna-

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y se pudo observar a una Konoka con los ojos rojos (probablemente de tanto llorar) y aun, con una lágrima, a punto de correrse por su rostro. Antes de que Setsuna pudiera decir algo, Konoka se abalanzo hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas.

La espadachín ante tal acto no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta quedar roja como un tomate. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus nervios se acrecentaron con furor.

"¿O-Ojou-sama…que esta…?" –Interrogo la espadachín completamente nerviosa-

"Neh Secchan…¿Podemos…quedarnos así por un rato más…? –Murmuro la curandera mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Sakurazaki-

"¿E-Eh…?" –Tartamudeo Setsuna-

La semi-demonio iba a replicarle que no, que debían volver a clase porque su profesor y compañeras estarían preocupados. Pero entonces, Setsuna se percató que Konoka estaba temblando, mientras se aferraba más y más a ella.

"E-Está bien…" –Suspiro Setsuna derrotada-

Y así se quedaron ellas en el baño durante la hora completa, inmóviles, y aferradas una y la otra, abrazadas como si quisieran que el tiempo se detuviera y nunca continuara.

…

Las clases ya habían terminado, y los cuatro amigos se encontraban caminando ya fuera de la entrada.

"Oye Setsuna-san ¿Dónde estuviste después del receso?" –Interrogo Negi a Setsuna-

"E-Eh…emm…yo…" –Empezó a balbucear Setsuna tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta para aquella pregunta-

Asuna, quién pudo notar el extraño comportamiento entre Setsuna y Konoka, decidió hablar para cubrir a su amiga.

"Ella fue a la biblioteca para darme un libro" –Mintió Asuna con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz-

"¿Un libro?" –Dijo Negi confundido-

"Si, un libro de inglés, aún tengo problemas, así que le dije a ella que buscara un libro" –Explico Asuna-

Aun habiendo escuchado eso, Negi aun parecía sin confiarse en las palabras de su compañera.

"¿¡Que estás pensando baka Negi!?" –Exclamo Asuna con furia- "¿Acaso crees que yo no me preocupo por estas cosas?"

"¿¡E-EH!? ¡N-No Asuna-san! ¡No es asi!" –Dijo Negi tratando de excusarse-

Setsuna le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su mejor amiga por haber dicho aquella mentira. Asuna correspondió al gesto, sonriéndole también y guiñándole el ojo.

" _¡Gambare Setsuna-san!_ " –Pensó Asuna-

Setsuna se sorprendió por ello, y en el resto del camino se mantuvo pensando que hacer para alegrar a Konoka.

…

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron al dormitorio de Konoka, Asuna y Negi, esté último se dispuso a abrir la puerta y entrar, pero, antes de que las dos chicas faltantes entraran allí, Setsuna llamó a Konoka.

"Ah…Ojou-sama" –Murmuro Setsuna algo nerviosa-

Konoka se da la vuelta, se sorprendió al notar las mejillas coloradas de la espadachín. Un tinte rosa se formó en sus mejillas.

Asuna observo el ambiente de entre ellas dos, y supo lo que debía hacer.

"Chicas si van a hablar entre ustedes, mejor háganlo en otro lado" –Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- "¿Por qué no van al parque?"

"¿E-Eh?" –Tartamudeo Setsuna-

"¿Qué? P-Pero Asuna…" –Murmuro Konoka, ahora sonrojada-

"No te preocupes por Negi y por mí, nosotros te estaremos esperando" –Dijo Asuna con una sonrisa traviesa- "Por cierto, no se tarden mucho haciendo sus 'cosas' chicas" –Expreso ella divertida-

Los rostros de Setsuna y Konoka se tornaron completamente rojos.

Antes de que Konoka pudiera decir algo, Asuna cerró la puerta frente a sus narices.

Un minuto después de aquello, aun tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, Konoka gira su rostro lentamente, conectando su mirada con Setsuna, sonrojándose ella por los nervios.

"B-Bueno…¿Vamos al parqué?" –Dijo Setsuna con una mano detrás de su cabeza-

"S-Sí" –Afirmo Konoka aun nerviosa-

Esté día sí que iba a ser largo para ellas.

…

Paso por paso, ambas estaban caminando tranquilamente, por el terreno del parqué, mientras la cálida brisa de verano tocaban sus rostros. Ahora mismo, las dos chicas estaban tomando un helado suyo en cada mano, al que habían comprado anteriormente hace unos 10 minutos atrás.

" _Oh rayos…hace unos 20 minutos que llegamos aquí y no dijimos ni una palabra…vamos Setsuna, tienes que decir algo…¡Cualquier cosa! Para romper el hielo…"_ –Pensaba desesperada Sakurazaki-

Setsuna fija levemente su mirada hacia Konoka quien estaba comiendo su cono de helado. Pero rápidamente se arrepintió de aquél acto al percatarse de que la mirada de ambas se conectaron, y un fuerte sonrojo se tornó en sus mejillas. Rápidamente ambas desviaron sus miradas a lados opuestos.

" _¡Maldición! ¡Sakurazaki Setsuna contrólate!"_ –Pensaba para sí misma la pelinegra- _"Rayos rayos rayos…Secchan me miro…espero que ella no sepa que la estuve mirando desde hace rato…vamos…tranquilízate Konoka…no arruines este buen momento que pasas con tu…mejor amiga…" -_ Pensaba Konoka reprochándose por su pasada actitud- _"Vamos…di algo…o sino preocuparas más a Secchan…"_

Setsuna inhala aire, luego lo exhala, y a continuación, llama la atención de Konoka con la siguiente pregunta.

"Eh…Ojou-sama…¿Por qué estabas llorando?" –Interrogo la semi-demonio, ahora con preocupación en su tono de voz-

Konoka se sorprende de la pregunta, y gira su mirada hacia Setsuna, que efectivamente, tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Al mirarla, Konoka empieza a sentir un gran sentimiento de pesadez entre la culpa y tristeza en su interior.

El pánico la invadió en ese momento, no sabía que responder, y sentía que el aire le faltaba, no importa cuánto respirara.

Sakurazaki nota esa actitud y decide actuar.

"Ojou-sama, si no quieres decírmelo…esa bien, puedes tomarte tu tiempo, pero no me gustaría volver a verte a llorar…" –Susurro Setsuna dulcemente-

Konoka se sorprende por la actitud de su guardiana, y no puede evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No es nada por lo cual debas preocuparte Secchan, yo misma puedo arreglar mis problemas" –Expreso Konoka con la mejor de sus sonrisas que ruborizo a Setsuna-

"S-Si tú lo dices…" –Murmuro Setsuna desviando su mirada completamente nerviosa-

Konoka en un atrevido impulso, tomo con sus manos el brazo de Setsuna y la "arrastro" hasta una cabina de fotos que había cerca de allí.

"¿E-Eh? O-Ojou-sama ¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo?" –Tartamudeaba Setsuna, mientras se tambaleaba a cada paso-

"Quiero sacarme una foto contigo" –Dijo Konoka con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras le guiñaba a la espadachín-

"¿Q-Q-Que?" –Balbuceo ella completamente colorada-

Pero Konoka no le contesto, ya que de inmediato entraron las dos en esa cabina de color purpura en el exterior, y de completo color rojo en el interior. Notaron que la cámara ya estaba a punto de tomarles la foto así que, la heredera Konoe cogió el brazo derecho de la semi-demonio, y se aferró más a ella, provocando, no solo que la pelinegra se sonroje, sino que la misma Konoka también.

" _Secchan…le dije a Mirai-kun que iba a conquistarte a como fuera lugar, y lo voy a hacer, no importa que…"_ –Pensaba Konoka- _"Porque…yo solo te amo a ti…"_

Mientras Konoka estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, Setsuna, a quién no paraba de temblarle las piernas de los nervios, no dejaba de pensar y pensar en lo que está ocurriendo.

" _¿¡Que está pasando!? P-Por…¿Por qué Ojou-sama se está aferrando t-tanto a mí? S-Sé que ella se pone así conmigo a veces…¡Pero esta vez está más cariñosa de lo normal!"_ –Pensaba Setsuna. Ella se sonroja todavía más- _"¿Q-Qué estas tratando de hacer Ojou-sama…?"_

"¡Bien Secchan! ¡Esta será la última foto!" –Exclamo con alegría Konoka-

"O-Okey…" –Murmuro Setsuna- _"Gracias a Kami-sama que por fin acaba este infierno…"_

Cuando la cámara estaba a punto de sacar la última foto, Konoka se aproxima con rapidez a la mejilla de la semi-demonio, y le besa allí.

Consecuencia; Setsuna estuvo más roja que un tomate maduro.

…

Luego de eso, ambas jóvenes se la pasaron caminando por un largo rato, aún en aquél parqué, pero ahora admirando el hermoso atardecer que había ante sus ojos. Con cada paso, los corazones de ambas latían con más fuerza.

"Ojou-sama, deberíamos irnos ya ¿No creé? Se está haciendo tarde, y Asuna-san y Negi-sensei podrían preocuparse" –Dijo Setsuna-

Setsuna se detuvo en seco, cuando vio que Konoka paro su paso, y se puso frente a ella.

"Yo no creo que ellos se preocupen por nosotras" –Dijo Konoka, ahora sonriendo- "Porque ellos, incluyéndome a mí también, saben que si estás conmigo nada malo va a pasarme…" –Konoka toma con sus dos manos, la mano izquierda de la pelinegra- "Ya que tú siempre me protegerás" –Un tinte rosa se formó en las mejillas de la curandera-

Setsuna se quedó sin palabras ante tal declaración. Nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que _su_ Ojou-sama pensara así de ella, porque…la espadachín siempre se clasificaba como alguien débil, quién no era digna para su princesa.

"Kono-chan…" –Susurro inconscientemente Setsuna-

Konoka se sorprendió por lo dicho por la semi-demonio, y una gran felicidad la embriago por dentro.

"Antes de irnos sentemos en ese banco" –Dijo Konoka, señalando un banco de madera que estaba a unos cinco pasos de ellas dos- "Quiero quedarme a ver este lindo atardecer un poco más" –Expreso ella, aun sonriente- _"Y también disfrutar este tiempo que tengo contigo Secchan…"_ –Pensó-

Setsuna solo asintió al pedido de su amiga, y se sentaron en el banco, que estaba frente al hermoso cielo naranja con destellos dorados.

"Ojou-sama…" –Murmuro Setsuna-

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Secchan?" –Dijo confundida Konoka-

"Gracias" –Expreso la pelinegra con una sonrisa-

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" –Interrogo la curandera-

"Porque gracias a ti, pude olvidar por al menos unas horas los problemas que he tenido últimamente…" –Dijo aun sonriendo, pero con la mirada cabizbaja-

Konoka se deprime un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"Y también…" –Esta vez, la espadachín apretó sus puños que ahora estaban temblando, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron- "Pude pasar este día…con la persona más importante para mí…"

Las mejillas de Konoka se tornaron rojas, y su corazón empezó a latir con suma rapidez.

"S-Secchan…yo…" –Balbuceo Konoka-

De repente, Konoka siente una extraña pesadez en su hombro izquierdo. Ella gira su vida, y se sorprende al ver, la cabeza de su guardiana, que ahora está dormida, en su hombro.

"Parece que esta vez el sueño le gano…" –Murmuro Konoka sonriendo- _"Es muy linda cuando duerme…"_ –Pensó al ver el angelical rostro dormido de la espadachín-

De repente, Konoka se queda hipnotizada por Setsuna al observar algo con detenimiento.

La curandera, aun sonrojada, con los latidos de su pecho latiendo fuertemente, se acerca poco a poco hacia su amiga. Con su mano izquierda, entrelaza los dedos de la mano derecha de Sakurazaki, que a diferencia de Konoe, estaba fría.

La joven acerca su rostro lentamente hasta acortar la distancia que tenía con Setsuna, a nada.

Konoka la besa en los labios.

Con ese dulce y suave beso, la heredera Konoe expreso a la espadachín, todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados hace tiempo y que no era posible explicarlo en simples palabras.

Un raro sentimiento surgió en Konoka, las mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago, los nervios que antes tenía se habían esfumado por completo, y una ardiente pasión obligo a ella a decirles las palabras que tanto ansiaba declarar a Setsuna.

"Te quiero Secchan…" –Susurro a la adormilada espadachín al separar sus labios-

…

20 minutos después de aquello, Setsuna se había despertado sin tener idea alguna de lo que había pasado mientras había dormido.

"Mmmm…" –Despierta Setsuna- ¿Q-Que hora es Ojou-sama…? –Interroga ella-

"Son casi las 8 PM" –Dijo Konoka-

"¿¡Q-Que!? ¿P-Por qué no me despertaste antes Ojou-sama?" –Interrogo Setsuna algo nerviosa-

"Es que te veías tan linda durmiendo…no que me daba pena despertarte" –Expreso Konoka con una sonrisa-

Un tinte rosa se formó en las mejillas de la pelinegra.

"B-Bueno, como sea…ya debería ser hora de irnos Ojou-sama" –Dijo Setsuna, aun sonrosada, y poniéndose de pie-

"Hai~" –Afirmo Konoka alegre mientras se ponía de pie de un salto-

" _Vaya, ahora parece que está muy feliz…¿Le habrá pasado algo bueno?"_ –Pensó la espadachín- _"Bueno, no importa, estoy feliz de que Kono-chan ya no se vea deprimida"_ –Pensó Setsuna, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro-

" _Me gusta mucho ver la sonrisa de Secchan"_ –Pensaba Konoka con felicidad, mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios, al lado de Setsuna-

…

Minutos después, ambas habían llegado primero al dormitorio de Konoka.

"Gracias por acompañarme Secchan" –Agradeció la curandera-

"No es nada, Ojou-sama" –Dijo Setsuna-

Konoka frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

"Ya te lo dije Secchan ¡Llámame 'Kono-chan' como antes!" –Exclamo Konoe-

"¿E-Eh? ¡P-Pero yo…!" –Trato de excusarse Setsuna-

"¡Pero nada!" –Exclamo la joven, señalando con un dedo a Setsuna-

La semi-demonio al ver la terquedad de su mejor amiga, solo pudo suspirar derrotada.

"E-Está bien…tu ganas…K-K-Kono-chan…" –Las mejillas de la espadachín se ruborizo luego de pronunciar el apodo de la infancia de Konoka-

Las mejillas de la heredera Konoe se tornaron rosadas, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Setsuna da un saludo de despedida con la mano, y se da la vuelta, dispuesta a irse a su dormitorio para descansar, pero entonces, algo hizo que ella se tensara por completo.

Konoka le dio un abrazo por detrás a Setsuna, mientras hundía su cara en su espalda, para que la Shinmenryuu no pudiera notar las mejillas rojas que tenía la joven pelichocolate.

"S-Secchan…tú también…eres la persona más importante para mi…" –Expreso con nervios y vergüenza Konoka, pero de alguna forma aliviada al sacarse un gran peso de encima-

"K-Kono-chan…" –Fue lo único que pudo decir Setsuna en un susurro-

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Konoka le estaba diciendo eso? No lo decía con la misma alegría de siempre…parecía…como si le tratara de decir algo…¿Pero que era? Acaso…¿Acaso, tal vez, su Kono-chan sintiera lo mismo que ella misma?

No. Eso no podía ser ¿Verdad? Konoka nunca se fijaría en una plebeya como Setsuna, y menos en una chica.

Pero…

Pero si realmente Konoka sintiera algo por Setsuna…

¿Cómo podrían relacionarse ellas…si Setsuna corre el riesgo de convertirse en un verdadero monstruo?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Notas de la Autora**

 **Bueno, si alguien tenía deseos de matarme, espero que se haya calmado ya que les di un capítulo KonoSetsu XD**

 **Bueno bueno bueno, ahora que la historia dio este tipo de giro ¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Podrá el TeamKonoka vencer o será el TeamMirai el ganador? Creo que en este fanfic, todo puede suceder xD**

 **Realmente, aunque no lo crean, sentí un tipo de felicidad que no yo misma puedo describir al hacer este capítulo, ya que, no me gusta hacer sufrir a Konoka (Aunque deba hacerlo xD)**

 **Sayonara! nwn/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa lectores-san! nwn/ perdonen la tardanza, pero ya finalmente pude traerles el sexto capítulo de** _ **¿¡El Prometido de Setsuna!?**_ **:D**

 **Agradezco como siempre a los usuarios que leen este fanfic, en especial a** _ **tojaka**_ **por siempre comentarla XD**

 **Sin nada más que decir…¡Que comience el capítulo! :3**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, todo pertenece al gran Ken Akamatsu-sensei :D**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Setsuna y Konoka aún seguían abrazadas frente al dormitorio de esta última, con sus corazones latiendo a mil por minutos, y con sus rostros completamente rojos de la verguena, y con sus manos temblando de los nervios.

" _¿A qué se refiere Kono-chan con lo que acaba de decir?"_ –Pensaba Setsuna completamente confundida y nerviosa-

Mientras estas jóvenes chicas estaban pasando por esos momentos de pura vergüenza, en otro lado de Mahora, en un bosque específicamente, se encontraban dos chicos, un niño y una adolescente, frente a la entrada de una cabaña, con su rostro lleno de nervios, pero con firmeza en su decisión.

"Bien…aquí vamos…" –Dijo Asuna quien toco tres veces la puerta de madera con sus nudillos-

"Espero que la maestra este aquí…" –Murmuro Negi nervioso-

"Baka, claro que estará aquí ¿En dónde más podría estar?" –Expreso la pelirroja para animar a su joven amigo- "No te preocupes, estoy segura que esa anciana debe saber algo sobre como curar a Setsuna-san…"

De repente la puerta es abierta por Chachamaru, quien los recibe dentro con su misma actitud indiferente.

"¿Quién es Chachamaru?" –Dijo Evangeline mientras iba caminando hacia la entrada-

"Son Negi-sensei y Kagurazaka-san, Master" –Respondió la robot a la vampira-

"Mmm…creo que ya sé porque vinieron hacia aquí…" –Murmuro mientras se sentó en un sofá que había cerca- "Chachamaru tráenos té, va a ser una larga charla" –Dijo mientras adoptaba una mirada seria-

"Si Master" –Dijo Chachamaru, y acto seguido se fue de allí-

Asuna y Negi, quienes escucharon con completa atención a lo que había dicho Evangeline _"Creo que ya sé porque vinieron aquí"_ , se pusieron tensos y alertas a lo que iban a decirle a ella, y lo que podrían decirles a ellos.

Los dos pelirrojos tomaron asiento en dos sillones que estaban frente al sofá de la rubia, y guardaron silencio por completo, hasta que Chachamaru les trajo sus té y empezaron a platicar, apenas la peliverde se fue de la vista de ellos tres.

"M-Maestra…¿A qué se refería con que ya sabía a qué vinimos?" –Interrogo Negi, nervioso-

"Hace un par de días, esa chica, Setsuna, vino aquí y me pregunto sobre alguna cura para su problema con sus poderes demoniacos" –Respondió Evangeline con un tono de voz neutral-

Asuna y Negi se quedaron tiesos al escuchar aquella respuesta. No se esperaban que Setsuna ya se les hubiera adelantado y le hubiera contado sobre su problema a ella primero, antes que a sus amigos.

"¿Y entonces…?" –Interrogo Asuna. Desesperada por saber alguna cura-

"Mira mocosa, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Setsuna" –Respondió Evangeline y acto seguido continuo- "Ahora mismo, ya no existe ninguna otra cura _segura_ para ella, así que solo puede depender del poder de ese chico…¿Mirai…? Sí, creo que ese era su nombre…" –Expreso Evangeline, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té-

No podían creerlo. Ambos jóvenes no lo podían creer. No podían creer que no fueran capaz de buscar una cura alternativa para Setsuna. Entonces, al no haber otra cura, y al solo poder depender de Mirai, eso solo significaba una cosa.

"No…no puede ser…eso significa que…" –Murmuraba Asuna con la mirada perdida-

"Setsuna-san…ella…" –Murmuraba Negi con la mirada cabizbaja-

"Sí, es una lástima, pero si no quiere herirse a ella misma y a otros, deberá casarse con su amigo…" –Dijo Evangeline, quién desvió su vista, algo molesta al haber dicho eso-

Asuna, quien ya estaba al límite de la paciencia, con sus puños apretados, inclusive temblando, se puso de pie repentinamente, y corrió hacia la entrada. Ella con su mano tomo el perillo de la puerta, y antes de empujarla para salir de la cabaña, se quedó quieta y dijo.

"Yo…no creo una sola palabra de lo que dijiste…"-Murmuro Asuna- "Estoy segura…¡Estoy segura…! De que hay una cura para Setsuna-san…" –Dijo ahora con un tono de voz que reflejaba lo frustrada que se sentía- "Yo…no puedo permitir…que dos de mis mejores amigas…salgan mal paradas en esto…yo quiero que Setsuna-san sea feliz…¡Ella se lo merece!" –

Antes de que alguien diga algo, Asuna abrió la puerta y salió fuera de la cabaña, corriendo hacia un destino desconocido.

"¡Asuna-san!" –Exclamo Negi-

A continuación, el niño mago corrió hacia la puerta, y antes de salir, observo de reojo a su maestra con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza. Él dejo de mirar a Evangeline, y se fue, cerrando la puerta, y corriendo velozmente para alcanzar a Asuna.

Evangeline, quien se sorprendió un poco por la mirada de Negi, se desplomo en el sofá, con su mirada hacia abajo, mirando a un punto fijo. La vampiresa borro su mirada neutral, y una expresión afligida se formó en su rostro.

Una gran opresión creció en su pecho, mientras miles de pensamientos la estaban carcomiendo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo? ¿Culpa? ¿Acaso era lo que estaba sintiendo por no haberle dicho _eso_ a Asuna y Negi? Probablemente.

"Asuna…Chico…lamento haberlos mentido a ustedes…sobre un método alternativo…" –Evangeline cierra sus ojos, y trata de calmarse- "Pero si les hubiera dicho sobre eso…habría pocas posibilidades para salvar a esa chica…" –Murmuro ella-

Evangeline sentía culpa. Sí. Era extraño que ese tipo de sentimientos humanos los tuviera ella, pero era la realidad. Existía un método alternativo para curar a la Shinmenryuu, uno que no involucraba los poderes de Mirai. Pero aquél método era peligroso, y habría pocas probabilidades de que Setsuna saliera viva.

Así que decidió mentir, a Setsuna, Asuna y también a su pupilo, Negi. Ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de la espadachín a Konoka, era demasiado obvio, pero…

Era mejor lamentarse por un corazón roto, que por la muerte de una compañera.

…

Konoka estaba ahora mismo en su habitación, precisamente en su cama, con la cara roja y tapada con sus dos manos. Hacía unos 10 minutos que su Secchan la había dejado allí para volver a su dormitorio.

" _Secchan…todavía recuerdo…tu rojo rostro…"_ –Pensaba Konoka risueña con una sonrisa en su cara-

Repentinamente, la curandera recordó el beso que le había dado a la espadachín mientras ella dormía en aquella banca en el parque. Su rostro se tornó bordo de la vergüenza.

"¡Kyaaaa!" –Exclamo ella completamente emocionada y girando de un lado a otro en su cama, con sus mejillas sonrojadas- Todavía…no puedo creer que lo hice…yo…¡Le dije mis sentimientos!"

" _S-Secchan…tú también…eres la persona más importante para mi…"_

Aquellas palabras seguían resonando una y otra vez en la mente de Konoka, como si fuera un disco rayado, dispuesto a poner más en vergüenza a la curandera. Pero además de eso, Konoe tenía un gran sentimiento de felicidad y paz en su interior. Se había quitado un GRAN peso de encima, y estaba segura de que cabía la posibilidad de que _su_ Secchan también sentía lo mismo que ella.

Aunque por otra parte, una gran inquietud perturbaba su mente. ¿Y si Setsuna había dicho aquellas palabras en el parque solo en sentido de amistad? ¿Y si en realidad ella la quería como "una amiga especial"? Si las cosas eran de verdad así, entonces los esfuerzos de la heredera Konoe podrían irse a la basura.

"Ahh…" –Suspira- "No sirve de nada preocuparse Konoka…solo deberás ver la reacción de Secchan mañana en la escuela…" –Se decía para sí misma la maga-

Entonces, ella recordó algo. Una frase que había dicho Sakurazaki en aquél lugar, hasta hace unas horas.

" _Porque gracias a ti, pude olvidar por al menos unas horas los problemas que he tenido últimamente…"_

¡Es cierto! ¡No era momento de preocuparse por temas amorosos! ¡Ya era hora de ayudará a su mejor amiga tratando de buscarle otro tipo de cura! Y si no la encontraba…¡Ella misma la crearía! ¡No permitiría que _su_ Secchan fuera infeliz! ¡Por nada ni nadie en el mundo!

Konoka se pone de cuclillas bajo su cama, y de allí saca unos libros mágicos que había guardado para estudiar, y que había escondido de Negi. Porque sabía que si su pequeño amigo los encontrara, iba a regañarla.

"¡Yosh! ¡Es hora de ayudarte Secchan!" –Exclamo con entusiasmo mientras leía con atención y velocidad un gran libro verde-

Pasaban los minutos, y Konoe ya había leído más de la mitad de los libros, pero no encontraba una cura.

"Ahh…esto es muy difícil…aquí no dice algo sobre revertir la energía de un demonio…" –Suspiro agotada-

Repentinamente, un pequeño animal se acerca a la joven maga, ve con curiosidad los libros que estaban sobre el suelo.

"Hey, Konoka-neechan ¿Qué estás haciendo?" –Interrogo Kamo-

"Yo estoy…" –Empezó a hablar Konoka-

Durante los próximos 5 minutos, ella le había puesto al tanto de la situación al armiño, que al ver la desesperación de la maga por encontrar alguna cura alternativa, decidió ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

"No te preocupes Konoka-neechan…¡Vamos a salvar a Konoka!" –Exclamo Kamo dándole ánimos a la pelichocolate-

Desde entonces, el armiño, junto con la joven, leyeron y releyeron aquellos libros de magia para tratar de buscar alguna pista sobre algún remedio hacia Setsuna.

…

Ya era de noche, el cielo se había vuelto negro por completo, y un manto de estrellas blancas y brillantes, estaban esparcidas sobre él, dándole una gran vista al ambiente. El viento había tomado un ambiente más frío, casi helado, por lo cual, todas las estudiantes de allí, ya estaban durmiendo completamente calentadas bajo su suave frazada.

Todas deberían estar durmiendo en paz ¿Verdad? Pues no es así, porque una de aquellas estudiantes, no estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Al contrario. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Aquella estudiante se llamaba Setsuna Sakurazaki, y estaba luchando por despertar de ese horrible sueño.

…

Corría, corría y corría.

Está espadachín, que ahora mismo estaba muy herida, estaba corriendo, lejos de su agresor para que no ponga en peligro su vida.

Tenía un gran corte horizontal en su pecho, y su brazo izquierdo, prácticamente roto. Completamente pintado de rojo, con la sangre cayendo gota por gota, dejando pequeños charcos carmesí, por cada huella que dejaba la guerrera.

Setsuna respiraba pesadamente, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para huir. Porque lo había prometido. Iba a proteger a su Ojou-sama de cualquier cosa, no importa lo que pasase. Inclusive si eso requería luchar contra una figura amorfa con sed asesina.

No sabía dónde se encontraba ahora, parecía que se encontraba en una ciudad, pero al minuto siguiente ella estaba en el bosque, luchando como fiera, y siendo derrotada un sinfín de veces, chocando contra los árboles, e hiriéndose cada vez más.

Paso, paso.

Ya casi.

Ya casi llegaba allí.

Estaba a punto de llegar hacia dónde su Ojou-sama y amigos. Llegaría ahí, y lograría ver su gran y hermosa sonrisa que alumbraba sus días.

Paso, paso…golpe seco.

No.

No puede ser.

No podía ser.

Eso no podía ser posible.

Había llegado. Lo había logrado. Ella estaba ahora en la entrada de la Academia Mahora. Pero lo que encontró ahí era…

Los cuerpos de las estudiantes.

Los cuerpos de sus preciados amigos.

El cuerpo de…

"Kono-chan…" –Murmuró Setsuna con sus ojos cristalizados-

Allí estaban…los cuerpos de todas las personas que Sakurazaki conocía…bañados en sangre.

No había que molestarse en ir allí, estaba más que claro que todos estaban muertos.

Todos…estaban…muertos.

Eso incluía…a Kono-chan.

Un dolor apresó su pecho, y lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos oscuros.

Ya estaba hecho.

Ya no podía hacer nada. Todos y todas estaban muertos, así que…¿Para qué seguir luchando?

Setsuna, inconscientemente, dejo caer su katana, mientras caía en el suelo.

Entonces _él_ vino.

 _Él_ estaba detrás de ella.

Setsuna se volteó y lo miro. Allí estaba él. Aquella criatura amorfa, completamente negra manchada de su sangre, listo para asesinar a la espadachín.

Entonces, fue hacia ella con todo.

Cuando la criatura abrió su boca para devorar a la guerrera…

Despertó.

…

Abrió sus ojos de repente, y pego un gran grito, que sorpresivamente, _nadie_ escucho. Setsuna se puso de pie, y noto que estaba sudando. Vaya sueño que tuvo. El peor que ha tenido hasta ahora. Respiro entrecortadamente, y miro de reojo su brazo izquierdo.

Aún seguía ahí.

Si, definitivamente fue una horrenda pesadilla.

"No quiero…volver a tener un sueño así…" –Murmuro para si misma con una mirada triste-

Si, aquel sueño parecía muy real, y ver el cuerpo y rostro de _su_ Kono-chan bañado en sangre no fue muy reconfortante. No iba a dejar que eso se volviera real algún día. Y por eso tenía que seguir entrenando. No importaba todo lo que le estaba sucediendo últimamente, la seguridad de Konoka era lo primero para ella.

"Voy…a entrenar un rato…necesito…sacarme ese sueño de la cabeza…" –Murmuro para sí misma la pelinegra-

Acto seguido, la espadachín se vistió con su típico uniforme escolar, tomo a Yuunagi, y fue directo hacia un lugar algo alejado de la Academia para poder entrenar sin preocupación alguna.

…

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Setsuna había llegado a un punto en concreto del bosque. En ese lugar, podía entrenar el arte del kenjutsu tranquilamente sin que nadie la descubriera, ya que, Sakurazaki prefiere entrenar e solitario que en conjunto con alguien demás.

Desde que había llegado ahí, no hacía más que practicar estocadas y cuchillazos con Yuunagi, para poder mejorar la precisión en sus ataques.

"Uff…uff…" –Jadeaba Setsuna agotada- "No…puedo…esto es…" –Murmuro-

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Setsuna se desplomo en el suelo totalmente cansada.

"Debo…seguir…no puedo quedarme…sin…hacer nada…" –Murmuraba para si misma agitada- "Kono…chan…" –Dijo en un susurro mientras miraba aquél cielo estrellado-

Al mencionar el nombre de aquella chica que agitaba su corazón, Setsuna no pudo evitar sonrojare hasta las orejas, y temblar de los nervios.

"¡E-Es cierto…! ¡Y-Yo l-le dije a Kono-chan…!" –Al recordar cierto fragmento de aquella tarde en el parque, se pone de pie de un salto-

" _Pude pasar este día…con la persona más importante para mí…"_

Al recordar esa frase, la espadachín cubrió su rostro colorado con sus dos manos, y se tira al suelo, tratando de no morir de la vergüenza.

"¡Cielos! ¿¡P-Por qué dije eso!?" –Exclamo- "Mis sentimientos…¡No debo revelarlos nunca! Y-Yo…tengo que…¡Guardarlos en lo profundo de mi corazón!" –Se decía a si misma- "A-Aun si…aun si me duele cada vez que hago eso…" –Poco a poco bajo las manos de su cara- "La amistad que tengo con Kono-chan es lo más valioso que tengo…y no quiero echarlo a perder…yo…no quiero volver a estar lejos de ella…" –Una expresión se tristeza se formó en sus labios-

Pasaron varios segundos en los que su cuerpo estaba sobre el frío y duro césped, el frío helado estaba acariciando su piel, y mientras su oscura vista se posó en el cielo negro y estrellado, con esa afligida mirada que expresaba claramente su descontento ante toda esa situación que estaba pasando.

"Vaya vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?" –Dijo una voz con un tono arrogante-

Sorprendida, Setsuna se pone de pie de un salto, alerta a la extraña e indefinida voz que había escuchado hace un segundo.

"¿¡Quién está ahí!?" –Exclamo mientras tomaba a Yuunagi-

Nadie contesto. Solo la acompañaban a ella el sonido del frío viento, las hojas danzantes y los grillos que cantaban a mitad de la noche de luna.

Entonces…

El crujido de una rama.

Eso era todo lo necesario para poner más alerta a la Shinmenryuu.

Ahora el sonido de pasos en la hierba.

Solo eso se escuchaban. Pasos.

Dos segundo ocurrieron, y la luz de la luna reflejo una figura que se movía entre las hojas.

Seis segundos más pasaron. Se pudo ver que era esa figura.

Era un hombre, cubierto en un manto negro y desgastado, que parece estar roto, tanto para tener algunos agujeros.

El hombre levanto su vista, y Setsuna se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Era un hombre joven, de no más de unos 30 años, de piel pálida, marcas extrañas que se asemejaban a garras en la mejilla izquierda, mechones rojizos y unos claros y fulminantes ojos dorados.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el hombre desapareció de la vista de la Shinmenryuu, solo para reaparecer de nuevo a tan solo unos cinco centímetros de distancia. El único sonido que pudo siquiera soltar ella, fue un quejido del codazo que acababa de recibir en el pecho por parte del desconocido.

A continuación, el hombre le lanza una patada a gran velocidad a la espadachín que la tumba en el suelo, y antes de que siquiera, ella tome a Yuunagi, que se le había caído de las manos en la tierra, el misterioso luchador le clava su _tantō_ * en el hombro derecho de un solo golpe, provocando que Setsuna soltara un grito de dolor temporal.

"Hehehe…" –Reía él- "Es momento de ver el potencial que posee en tu sangre…demonio" –Una sonrisa macabra se forma en su rostro-

"¿Q-Quien e-eres…? Maldito" –Murmuraba ella con dolor-

"La persona que se encargara de eliminar a la basura humana" –Dijo con un tono de arrogancia- "Llámame Dragion"

"¿Eh…?" –Murmuro anonadada-

Dragion se puso de cuclillas y coloco la palma de su mano en la frente de la semi-demonio.

"Dulces sueños niñita" –Dijo con una sonrisa-

Segundos después, en aquél lugar se pudo vislumbrar un gran destello morado/negro que ahogo los gritos de la mitad demonio.

…

En ese mismo tiempo, pero en un lugar diferente, se encontraba el joven Mirai caminando en las calles de Mahora, hacia el dormitorio de su "prometida", con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y con un sobre en su mano izquierda.

"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Ahora con el permiso de Konoe-sama y con este sobre, podre casarme con Setsuna sin ningún contratiempo!" –Se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba a pasos agigantados- "Gracias sensei's del Shinmenryuu por darme esto" –Él paro en seco su caminata- "Aunque…aun debo enamorarla ya que parece que sus sentimientos por Konoka-ojousama no han cambiado" –Murmuraba mientras se colocaba sus dedos sobre su barbilla- "Bueno, no importa, sé que mis movimientos están surtiendo efecto en ella, así que tarde o temprano caerá ante mi" –Dicho eso, prosiguió su camino-

Mientras Mirai caminaba, el joven noto que una chica que se le hacía conocida estaba caminando hacia su misma dirección, pero con la diferencia de que llevaba en sus manos dos bolsas de compras que se veían pesadas.

"Espera…¿Esa no es…?" –Murmuro y luego sonrió- "¡Oe! ¡Ako-san!" –Dijo Mirai mientras se adelantaba trotando hacia la nombrada-

Ako se volteó, y automáticamente, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver que se acercaba a ella ese chico que hacía latir su corazón de manera "no muy normal".

"¿¡M-Mirai-kun!?" –Exclamo sorprendida-

"¡Vaya Ako-san! ¡Que coincidencia haberte encontrado aquí!" –Dijo él mientras sonreía- ¿Y cómo te encuentras?"

"¿Y-Yo? P-Pues bien, ahora mismo me dirigía hacia mi dormitorio para llevar esto que había comprado" –Expreso con cierto nerviosismo Ako mientras le mostraba las bolsas al chico Shinmenryuu-

"¿Enserio? ¡Yo también voy hacia los dormitorios!" –Dijo mientras sonreía bobamente y colocaba su mano detrás de su nuca-

"¿A los dormitorios? ¿Para qué irías allí?" –Interrogo Ako curiosa-

"Eeeh…bueno…" –Murmuraba él sonrojado- "B-Bueno, iba a ir a la habitación de S-Setsuna para decirle algo importante" –Él se rasca nervioso su cuello-

Repentinamente, Ako siente una extraña pesadez en su pecho, como si sintiera que algo la asfixiara.

"¿La habitación de Sakurazaki-san? ¿Crees que puedas entrar allí libremente?" –Indago Ako-

"No te preocupes, si soy yo, estoy seguro que Setsuna me dejara entrar" –Afirmo Mirai-

Un extraño sentimiento de irritabilidad creció en Ako.

" _¿Por qué me molesta que Mirai-san y Sakurazaki-san sean tan cercanos? Ellos son n-novios, así que…n-no debe ser raro que sean tan…abiertos…"_ –Al pensar en todas las cosas que podrían hacer Setsuna y Mirai, "solos" y en su habitación, su rostro se torna rojo-

"¿Estas bien Ako-san? Tu cara esta colorada" –Interrogo Mirai extrañado-

"¿Eh? S-Si estoy bien…no es nada…" –Murmuro desviando la mirada- "Bueno…hasta luego Mirai-san…¡Y que te vaya bien con Sakurazaki-san!" –Exclamo con una sonrisa forzada, y acto seguido, ella se fue corriendo de allí-

"Que amable es ella" –Se dijo él con una sonrisa- "¡Bien! ¡Hora de darles las buenas noticias a Setsuna!" –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de tan solo pensar en lo que le diría-

…

Se podía observar a un joven de cabello negro y alborotado, dormido en su cama en una posición completamente inusual, con sus brazos y piernas en direcciones opuestas, y un hilo de baba cayendo por su labio. Es chico llamado Mirai Tsukuda, se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su apartamento, emocionado para poder visitar a su "prometida". Este vestía solo unos boxers negros, y por lo demás estaba completamente desnudo.

El lugar a su alrededor se veía completamente desordenado y viejo. Paredes blancas con algunas grietas que daban la sensación de que el edificio se quebraría en cualquier momento. Calcetines, pantalones, calzones, y cualquier tipo de ropa interior, en el suelo, completamente arrugada y desdoblada, reflejando la poca higiene del adolescente. Lo único arreglado de allí, son algunos libros del control del Ki, aura, el arte de la espada, entre otros. Además, en los estantes de madera que él tenía, se puede observar, una foto, algo desgastada, de algunos miembros del Shinmenryuu, entre ellos, dos pequeños niños pelinegros abrazados con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Repentinamente, el timbre del apartamento suena, despertando de golpe a Mirai, poniéndole en un estado de alerta. Aunque eso no duro mucho, debido a que un sobre cayo por el "buzón" de la puerta, activando la curiosidad de él.

"¿Qué es esto?" –Murmuro al tomar la carta entre sus manos-

Mirai abrió la puerta para saber quién lo envió, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al percatarse que, no había nadie allí.

"Que miedo…" -Susurró con leve escalofríos- "Veamos esto" –Dijo y abrió la carta con delicadeza- "¡Una carta del Shinmenryuu!"

 _Querido joven Tsukuda:_

 _En vista de que tú objetivo ya está casi completo al obtener nuestro permiso y el de Konoe Konoemon para tomar como mujer a la joven Sakurazaki Setsuna, es posible que usted pueda tomarla en matrimonio a ella en unos días. Nosotros le daremos el dinero que sea necesario, o le enviaremos el papel que certifique que ustedes están casados legalmente._

 _Que sean plenamente feliz en su nueva vida._

 _De: Todos los miembros del Shinmenryuu._

Al terminar de leer la carta, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

…

Mirai se acercó a la puerta, y mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía fuertemente el sobre, con la izquierda, que estaba temblando de los nervios, toco tres golpes con delicadeza hacia la puerta de madera.

Pasaron los segundos.

Nada.

Ninguna reacción.

"¡Soy yo Setsuna! ¡Mirai! ¡Vine aquí para mostrarte algo!" –Exclamo hacia adelante para que la espadachín lo escuchara-

Nada. Ni un sonido.

Tal vez ella este dormida. Si eso era lo que pensaba el joven pelinegro.

"Entonces tendré que venir mañana" –Suspiro él-

Mirai se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a caminar hacia su apartamento para pasar la noche.

Entonces lo sintió.

Sintió un repentino aumento de Ki.

A la vez que siniestro.

Esa sensación solo la podía tener un tipo de seres…¡Un Demonio!

Pero no cualquier demonio…uno muy poderoso.

Y lo más extraño…es que ese Ki…se le hacía muy familiar…

Como si lo conociera desde hace mucho.

"Oh no…eso…no puede ser posible…" –Murmuro él tiritando de los nervios y desesperación- "Este poder…" –Rápidamente tomo su espada _Mugetsu_ , y con Ki reunido en sus pies se dispuso a correr-

A continuación, Mirai corre con una velocidad impresionante hacia donde estaba la fuente de ese poder demoniaco.

"¡Setsuna!" –Exclamo con completa desesperación el ojicarmín-

…

 _¡Crash!_

Ese fue el sonido que se produjo al caerse y romperse en pedazos el vaso de cristal que tenía en sus manos la joven Konoka.

Konoka no paro de leer y buscar mil formas para sanar a su amada. Pero nada.

No habían encontrado nada.

Pero no fue por el agotamiento por la caída del vaso. No.

Hace un momento lo sintió. Un dolor en su pecho. Y la imagen de Setsuna sufriendo se le había venido a la mente.

"Secchan…" –Murmuro Konoka nerviosa- "¡Ella está en peligro!" –Exclamo y acto seguido, se agarró con fuerza el pecho-

La sola imagen de ver a Setsuna, desangrada en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, y con su flama de vida, completamente extinta, la asustaba por completo. No permitiría que por nada del mundo la persona que amaba la arrebataran de las manos.

"¡Konoka-san!" –Exclamo Negi al ver a Konoka- "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"¿Eh?" –Fue lo que susurro sin entender nada-

Efectivamente, cuando toco suavemente su rostro con sus dedos, se dio cuenta que, estaba llorando, y las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus ojos. Eso paso porque se percató del sufrimiento de Setsuna. Ella sabía que su guardiana estaba en peligro. Lo presentía.

"¡Negi-kun! Secchan…ella…" –Dijo con completa desesperación- "¡Está en peligro! ¡Por favor Negi-kun…ayúdame!"

Sorprendido por la actitud de Konoka, solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente, y rápidamente, llamo también a Asuna.

Sentía que algo malo le estaba pasando a su estudiante. Y este problema no era uno normal.

…

La escena cambia nuevamente al bosque en donde entrenaba Setsuna, y se puede observar al joven pelirrojo frente a Setsuna, quien estaba en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, encima de lo que parecía ser, un sello oscuro. Por cada segundo que pasaba, el sello se hacía cada vez más brillante, y más energía oscura salía expulsada de Sakurazaki.

Entonces, llego un punto del ritual, en donde la energía no se pudo contener más, y un gran campo de energía oscuro/dorado se formó, obligando al misterioso hombre, Dragion, saltar hacia una rama, para no salir dañado.

En ese preciso instante, el espadachín, Mirai Tsukuda, había llegado a la escena, y solo pudo contemplar, temblando completamente nervioso, una gran nube de humo en donde se suponía que estaba, su compañera de vida.

"Tú…" –Susurro con gran enojo al hombre de ojos dorados que estaba de pie, sobre una rama- "¿¡Que le has hecho a ella!? ¿¡Tienes siquiera la mínima idea de lo que acabas de hacer, basura!?" –Exclamo con completa furia fulminándolo con una mirada que reflejaba claro odio- "Setsuna…si ella sigue así…puede que no vuelva…"

"¿A ser normal? ¿Eso es lo que piensas niño?" –Dijo con una sonrisa descarada. Rápidamente, se baja de la rama de un salto- "Pues déjame aclararte que esta 'chica' nunca fue normal en primer lugar, solo era un contenedor, un simple objeto"

Un viento fresco apareció.

"Lo único que hice fue liberar todo ese poder que tiene escondido ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo hice bien no? Con esto tengo a una gran bestia bajo mi control" –Expreso sonriente él-

"Tú…" –Murmuro Mirai-

"¡Te equivocas!" –Exclamo una voz conocida-

Mirai se volteó, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Asuna, Negi, y a la dueña de aquella voz, Konoka.

"Secchan…¡Secchan no es un monstruo, ni ningún arma! ¡Es una persona! ¡Y la mejor que conocí en mi vida!" –Exclamo Konoka-

"Oh…¿Enserio? ¿Puedes decir lo mismo cuando la veas por ti misma ahora?" –Dijo él con malicia-

Sin entender nada, los cuatro jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia la nube de humo, que se disipo por completo, revelando la nueva apariencia de la antes conocida Sakurazaki Setsuna. Ella estaba allí, de pie, con sus alas blancas completamente desplegadas, pero de alguna forma, las plumas parecían filosas. El cabello antes negro, ahora era completamente blanco, como había nacido originalmente, y sus ojos, negros como el carbón, ahora eran completamente dorados, sin iris alguna, y con un misterioso brillo rojo. Sus colmillos eran largos ahora, como los de un lobo, y las uñas de sus dedos eran largas, asemejándose a las garras de un animal. Pero lo que más resaltaba de ella, era una misteriosa marca de "D", completamente roja, y que estaba sobre su frente.

De repente, Setsuna se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con sus compañeros, y con un aura de energía negra, con destellos dorados, a su alrededor.

"S-Secchan…" –Murmuro Konoka, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la nombrada-

Pero entonces, Mirai puso su brazo frente a la curandera.

"¿Por qué Mirai-kun?" –Interrogo con desesperación Konoe-

"Ella ya no es Setsuna" –Dijo Mirai- "Ahora mismo, tanto en apariencia como en esencia es un autenticó _demonio_ "

Antes de que alguien pudiera comprender la situación, Dragion levanto su dedo y señalo al cuarteto de jóvenes.

"Escúchame querido monstruo, quiero que ahora mismo, acabes con esos chiquillos que están ahí mismo" –Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su cara-

En solo un segundo, Setsuna había desaparecido de la vista de los jóvenes guerreros, y había reaparecido, pero ahora, frente a frente con su prometido Mirai, quién al recibir esa fría mirada de Sakurazaki, se quedó petrificado del miedo, y completamente vulnerable para lo siguiente.

Con una gran rapidez, la ahora demonio, le lanzo un zarpazo hacia el estómago del chico, provocando que una gran línea de sangre salga disparado hacia al exterior.

Lo único que se había podido escuchar en aquél momento, era un grito ahogado de dolor y desesperación.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Tanto: Es un arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Disculpen de nuevo la tardanza, estuve muy floja en esto de la escritura xD (y más todavía que se acercan las clases T-T)**

 **Sayonara lectores nwn/**


End file.
